Fables of the Uzumaki: Naruto and Menma
by theChaotiverseWriter
Summary: Two twin boys with the spirit of the nine tails sealed inside them, must overcome the trials of their village in order to become ninja and gain the respect of their village. The conflicts they encounter will prove to be quite challenging for them. Update every Friday
1. Chapter 1

**The Twin Troublemakers**

 **Chapter 1**

A bright sun shines over a small village. The village contained lots of small houses no bigger than two stories. The citizens of the village seemed happy and content. Their happiness is suddenly broken when a blond haired boy with blue eyes wearing a black shirt, goggles, and orange pants with an orange jacket tied to his waste runs right past them with a bucket in his hand. This boy was being chased by two individuals wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with black pants, a green vest, open toed shoes and a head band with a symbol carved into it were chasing after him.

"You can't catch me!" a blond haired boy yells at the two guys. The blond haired boy had just painted over a bunch of faces of people carved into a cliff that looks over the small village they were in. The blond haired boy starts jumping on the roof of the houses in order to avoid them but the guys keep chasing here.

"Get back here Naruto" yells one of the men at the blond. "You will pay for what you did to the Hokage faces."

"Please" yelled Naruto "I think it looks better this way."

Meanwhile another individual dressed the same as the two individuals bursts into a room where an old man was painting.

"Lord Hokage" said the man to the old man. "It's an emergency."

"I hope you aren't bothering me over something trivial" said the old man. "And don't tell me it's Naruto again."

"It is Naruto again he climbed onto the great stone faces and put graffiti on the Hokage."

The old man takes a big sigh and follows the man out the room. He walks onto a balcony and sees what Naruto has done.

"Well when you capture him make sure he cleans it up" said the old man

"Yes Lord Hokage" said the man.

Back with Naruto he manages to escape his pursuers by hiding behind a cloth disguised as the fence escaping without them noticing.

Naruto laughs. "That was way too easy."

"You think so NARUTO!" says a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto jumps up and lands on his ass. He turns and sees a male dressed like the other people chasing him he had a scar on his nose and brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Where'd you come from Iruka-sensei" says Naruto to the man. "What are you doing here?"

"No Naruto" says Iruka "What are you doing here you're supposed to be in class."

Naruto gives a big grin and starts to run. Iruka takes out some rope and ties Naruto down. He then picks him up and carries him away.

Elsewhere there was a school with a large courtyard. There were kunai and Shuriken scattered everywhere. Inside was a classroom of restless students. They were all talking amonst themselves. In the very back was a kid that looked almost exactly like Naruto except with black hair. He had a similar outfit on also only it was blue instead of orange.

"Hey Menma" said one of the kids to the black haired Naruto. "What's your brother done this time? He better not have done anything to screw us over again."

Menma closes his eyes leaning forward onto the desk.

"Menma" said another kid. "You really need to keep a stronger leash on your brother. Wouldn't want him to get into accidents." Suddenly a kunai brushes past that kids landing on his desk. Part of his hair was cut by it. Menma then stares at the kid intensely. The kid then sits down staying quiet. Iruka enters the classroom carrying Naruto. All of the student's eyes were on Naruto as he places him in the front of the class.

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto" said Iruka "You failed the graduation test twice and now you are on the verge of messing it up again." Naruto turns his head away from him. Angered Iruka turns to the rest of the class. "Fine, because Naruto missed it I want everyone to line up and perform the transformation jutsu again."

Everyone starts wining and giving angry faces to Naruto. All the students get out their chairs and form a line. Iruka unties Naruto and points for him to get in line. Naruto walks over to the line.

Naruto spots Menma who saved him a spot in front of him and walks over.

"Thanks Menma" said Naruto.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto, way to screw it up for all of us again!" said a random kid. Menma glances behind him staring the kid who immediately shuts up turning away. One by one Iruka call the individuals up to transform. Most of the students transformed into him. It finally got to Naruto. He walks up to Iruka and does a hand sign. He yells "Transform" and turns into a female version of himself completely naked with pigtails. Iruka gets a surprised look on his face and blood shoots out of his nose. Naruto turns back to normal and starts laughing.

"You see that?" says Naruto "I call that my Sexy jutsu."

"CUT YOUR STUPID TRICKS" says Iruka "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING."

Everyone with the exception of Menma just glares at Naruto.

Menma just looks back at the kids they seem to avert their eyes when they saw him looking at them.

After school Naruto is forced to clean up the graffiti he made on the Hokage faces and is supervised by Iruka. He grabs a bucket of water and a sponge and hands it to Naruto. Naruto starts cleaning the paint off the faces.

"You aren't going to leave until you wipe off every ounce of paint" said Iruka

"It's fine by me" said Naruto "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Menma then shows up with blood covering his hands. Iruka looks at Menma with a disappointed look.

"Menma, how many times to I have to tell you not to beat up the students?" said Iruka.

"Relax Iruka sensei" said Menma. "Nobody need to be hospitalized this time."

"That's not the….forget it." Iruka sighs in frustration.

"Mind if I help Naruto clean?"

"Go"

Menma jumps down to where Naruto is and grabs a sponge. He starts wiping off the paint on the Hokage faces.

"How many did you fight Menma?" asked Naruto.

"Six" said Menma.

"You know their parents are going to—"

"Let them, I don't care about their parents getting upset cause their kids don't know how to behave. They always give off this irritating aura whenever I'm around them."

Naruto sighs. "Look Menma, don't get into fights because of me."

"I didn't do it because of you. I did it because I wanted to."

Naruto sighs as he continues to wipe off the paint. "No you didn't" he said to himself.

Naruto and Menma manage to clean up all the paint just before the sun starts to set. The two of them head over to a Ramen shop with Iruka and sit down in the small chairs. The three of them begin to eat.

"The both of you are quite the trouble makers you know that?" said Iruka. "One pulls pranks and the other gets into fights. I mean, what were you both thinking?" Menma stays quiet. "Naruto, I'm curious, why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean don't you know who the Hokage are?

"Of course" said Naruto. "They are the greatest ninja of their time. The best of the best undefeated ninja champs. And the fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the nine tailed fox. He was the most amazing."

"Then why did you…" asked Iruka

"Because I'm going to surpass all of them" said Naruto. "Me Naruto the next Hokage a ninja legend. Then everyone will stop disrespecting me and look up to me. Believe it."

Iruka couldn't help but smile as Naruto said that.

"By the way Iruka-sensei" said Naruto "I kind of want to ask a favor."

"What is it" said Iruka.

"Can I try on your headband?"

"Oh this? No way. You can only wear the leaf headband when you graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You and Menma got to pass the test tomorrow."

"Aww man that's not fair."

The three of them finish their meal and Iruka leave them. Naruto and Menma make their way back to their home.

"Naruto?" said Menma. "Are you ready for the exam tomorrow?"

"Of course" said Naruto. "I'll pass this time for sure."

"So you mastered the clone jutsu?"

Naruto takes a long pause. "Um….yeah, I'm sure I'll pass, Believe it."

Menma looks at Naruto intensely for a minute before letting out a sigh. "Okay then, make sure you do. Wouldn't want to fall behind right?"

"Um…right. Come on Menma, let's hurry home." Naruto rushes ahead of Menma. Menma just stares as he goes.

"Are you really ready Naruto?" said Menma. "Will you be okay without me?" Menma lets out a sigh and starts running to catch up to Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day of the exam comes. Naruto sits in the desk nervously. Menma sees his expression thinking to himself. Iruka passes the test out to everyone and they proceed. Naruto struggles as he takes the written test confused about many of the questions on the test. Menma seems a bit more confident though he finds himself glancing over at Naruto's nervous face. Menma lets out a big sigh and proceed to take his test. After about 30 minutes everyone finishes the exam. Iruka collects the papers and walks up to the front of the class.

"We will now start the final exam" said Iruka. "When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final will be on the clone jutsu."

Menma immediately puts his hands on his forehead shaking his head with disbelief. Naruto is panicking in his seat. One by one each student is called and taken to the testing room. Naruto's name is soon called. He proceeds down towards the door passing Menma. He gives Menma a confident smile before proceeding. Menma sighs realizing that the smile he made was fake. Menma is then called. He proceeds to the testing room. He enters and sees Iruka sitting next to a white haired individual wearing the same kind of outfit Iruka is.

"Okay Menma, whenever you're ready."

Menma nods. He forms a hand sign gathering a huge amount of chakra. He then does a couple more hand signs. _Clone Jutsu_ Menma forms a clone but it looks pathetic and sickly. Iruka sighs in disappointment.

"The second one today huh Iruka" said the white haired man as he turns to Iruka.

"Quiet Mizuki" said Iruka. He turns back to Menma. "Menma, would you like to try again?"

"Again? You didn't give the other kid the chance, and you failed him."

"Quiet Mizuki!"

Menma thinks for a solid minute then shakes his head. "No, that's okay" said Menma. Iruka gives a saddened expression to Menma. He opens up his mouth to say something but stops and closes his mouth back.

"Very well" said Iruka. "Sorry but you fail. Better luck next year."

Menma nods his head in acceptance and proceeds out the room. Iruka leans back in his seat picking up the Menma's headband on the table.

"He purposely failed the test didn't he?" asked Mizuki.

"Yes, he did, worrying about Naruto, he can't bear to leave him alone" said Iruka

Outside the school, Naruto is sitting on a swing. Menma is sitting on the ground next to him. They watch as all the kids talk to each other excited about becoming ninja.

"We're the only ones that failed huh?" said Naruto.

"Yeah" said Menma. "As usual"

"Dammit, why is it so hard for me to get that jutsu?"

"It takes practice Naruto; you can't rush these things."

Naruto looks at the ground sad. "But how long? How long until I become a ninja?" Naruto puts his goggles on.

"We'll get it next year." Menma gets up. "I'm going to blow off some steam." He walks out the courtyard leaving Naruto alone.

Menma keeps walking through the village. Many villagers all look at him with disgusted looks and uncomfortable stares. Menma was used to it by now as he doesn't even react to it. He proceeds to the forest area of the village disappearing in the bushes. He comes to a small forest clearing. There are three wooden posts sitting in the middle of the area. A small stream sits near the edge of the clearing. Menma walks to the edge of the stream. He takes a deep breath as he stretches. He then closes his eyes as he starts to focus. He brings his hands up doing hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Menma shoots a giant fireball out his mouth at the river. It travels a great distance before disappearing. He watches as is dissipates.

"Dammit" said Menma. "Why can't he seem to get this jutsu? It's always that one jutsu."

"You should already know the answer to that" said a deep voice. "It's quite obvious."

Menma shifts his gaze to the ground. "It's been three years Kurama. He should have made some progress by now."

"I'm sure he did; just not enough to pass."

Menma sits on the ground and closes his eyes. He suddenly finds himself in a large room with a giant bar door in front of him stretching high into the air. Behind the bars are two large piercing red eyes with slit pupils. It gave off an intimidating aura that could scare even the toughest of men. Menma was unaffected by this as he sat on the ground calmly staring directly into the eyes not flinching.

"I wanted him to pass Kurama, to finally have that chance of becoming a ninja and yet here he is just…miserable."

"You seem to forget, you failed as well. Deep down, you knew he wouldn't pass. You've gotten worse at lying though. Every Jonin could see you failed on purpose."

Menma sighs loudly. "Yeah, I know…I doubt that I can fool them the next time it comes around."

Kurama grunts. "You could actually try and pass next time. After all, your skills are more than enough to get the highest score especially with Sasuke graduating."

Menma's eyes perk up. "Oh right, Sasuke; I forgot he passed, no doubt he got the highest." Menma leans back. "Everything going to be now easier now that Sasuke's out." Menma chuckles. "Won't have to deal with those girls talking about how cool or strong or smart Sasuke is. It will be a breath of fresh air. Then maybe I can have enough time to properly research some stuff and get down to finding a way to unlock the seal and set you free." Kurama chuckles a little. "What?"

"You say that yet you're still quite young. It will take you years to figure it out."

Menma sits up. "Hey, I made a promise to free you didn't I? I never go back on my word and you know this. Why else would you be helping me?"

Kurama chuckles lightly again. "And, what makes you think, I'm helping you?"

Menma wakes up back in the field. It's night time. He sits up looking around.

"That was fast, didn't think the sun would set so quickly." He stands up. "No doubt Naruto's looking for me. Might as well head back." He starts heading back to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Menma walks through the village. It's silent. No stores seem to be open with all the lights out. Menma gets an uncomfortable vibe as he looks around.

'Weird' thought Menma. 'Can't be that late; at least some of the stores should be open…something's wrong'

"MENMA!" said a voice behind him. He gets an irritated look. Menma turns and sees a kid his age behind him. He had dark brown hair with black eyes. He wore dark brown shirt with a red trim. He had black pants and blue open toe shoes. The back of his shirt had a circle symbol with five pictures inside it. At the top was a fire symbol, the top left was a water symbol, the top right was a wind symbol, the bottom left was an earth symbol, and the bottom right was a lightning symbol. There was a line going from each symbol to the center where a five prong star was present. Menma knew that symbol all too well. It was the symbol of the Yoso-soshi clan.

"Ikki, what are you doing here?" asked Menma.

Ikki points to his headband. "This is it, undeniable proof that I'm stronger than you." Menma looks at him uninterested. "Now you won't be able to beat me cause I passed the exam and you didn't."

Menma scoffs. "All that means is that they like you. It has nothing to do with how good you are" said Menma.

"That's what you think." Ikki pulls out a kunai. "Tonight's the night I teach you a lesson Menma. Tonight I show you just how weak you are. Then I'll make you suffer for every single injury you gave me."

"You cause your own injuries Ikki. You don't need my help for that."

"SHUT UP!" Ikki charges at Menma. He goes in to stab him with the kunai. Menma spins around the kunai grabbing Ikki's wrist. He then gives him a strong gut punch and kicks him away. Ikki struggles to stand up wiping the blood off his face. He throws the kunai at Menma and Menma dodges it. Ikki takes out another kunai and throws it while running towards Menma. Menma dodges it and Ikki comes with a third kunai trying to stab Menma. Menma flips over Ikki grabbing his collar and throws him into a nearby fence creating a giant hole in the middle. Ikki is knocked unconscious from that.

"Rookie mistakes; you're still not strong enough to beat me" said Menma. Suddenly, a Jonin lands in front of him. He grabs Menma by the collar lifting him up to his level. Menma feels his hand beginning to choke him as he struggles to breath. He uses his hand to try and pry the Jonin's hand off but he lacks the strength to.

"Where's your brother Naruto?" asked the Jonin.

"I…don't…know" said Menma. The Jonin tightens his grip.

"I don't have time for your back talk. Naruto stole the sacred scroll of the village. He will get in real trouble for this if he doesn't return it, now tell me where he is?"

"I said…I don't know…. We don't hang around all the time."

"LIAR! he's your brother, you must know what he plans to do with the scroll now for the last time…." The Jonin tightens his grip again as Menma feels him crushing his windpipe. His eye start to turn red and his pupils slowly become slit. "Where is Naru—"

A shadow suddenly appears and strikes the Jonin from the back. He drops Menma and collapses on the ground. Menma's eyes slowly go back to normal as he slowly sits up rubbing his neck. The shadow steps into the light revealing a masked man wearing a black cloak and dark clothes similar to the Jonin outfit. This was the standard ANBU outfits for the leaf. Menma looks up at the masked man.

"Thanks, but who are you?" asked Menma. He then stands up. "Nevermind that, I need to find Naruto." Menma starts to walk away. The ANBU suddenly appears in front of him. Menma tries to go in a different direction but the ANBU appears in front of him again. Menma tries again and again but the ANBU keeps blocking his path.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Menma. He pulls a kunai out. The ANBU then points in the direction of the forest. Menma looks in that direction. He then realizes what he was doing. He was showing him where Naruto was. The ANBU turns back to Menma. Menma nods. He then rushes in the direction leaving the ANBU to look on before disappearing.

* * *

Menma rushes quickly through the forest passing through bushes and trees trying desperately to find Naruto. "Come on, where is he?" said Menma. "I should have caught his scent by now. Menma suddenly hears loud scream. "Who was that?" Menma paused for a moment. "Too low to be Naruto…but maybe there's a clue." Menma rushes through the trees to the direction of the voice. He soon gets to a small shed. Shuriken were stuck to the wall of the shed. Blood was on the ground. Menma takes a big whiff of the air.

"Naruto" said Menma. "He was here." Menma starts to walk away but looks back at the blood on the ground. He puts his finger in the blood. "This doesn't smell like Naruto's." He brings the blood up to his nose. He takes a whiff of that blood getting a shocked look. "Iruka-sensei…did he attack Naruto?" Menma shakes his head. "No, he couldn't have…then again, everyone is looking for Naruto and he stole something important, so important that the Jonin are looking for him." Menma grits his teeth. "I'm wasting time. I got to find Naruto." Rushes into the forest tracking Naruto's scent.

As he's traveling, Menma hears another scream. This scream was close. Naruto's scent seems to be coming from that direction as well. He quickly runs trying to catch up. "Hope I'm not too late, hold on Naruto!"

Menma arrives and sees Naruto facing off with Mizuki and an injured Iruka right behind him. Mizuki is staring Naruto down with a crazed look in his eye.

"Naruto?" said Menma. He shifts his gaze to Mizuki. "Mizuki-sensei?"

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'LL KILL YOU" said Naruto.

"Such big word" said Mizuki. "I can completely destroy you in a single move!"

"Take your best shot, I'll give it back to you 1000 fold."

'Naruto' thought Menma. 'What are you doing?'

"Really, let's see you try. Show me what you got nine tailed fox" said Mizuki. Menma draws his kunai.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" yelled Naruto. A puff of smoke appears and once cleared, one thousand Naruto's filled the area. Everyone is shocked by this. The Naruto clones all start taunting Mizuki who drops to the ground in fear.

"If you aren't going to attack" said one Naruto clone. "Then we'll just attack instead" said another. The clones all proceeded to beat up Mizuki. Naruto dispels the jutsu and puts his hand on the back of his head.

"Oops" said Naruto. "I guess I got carried away."

He and Iruka start laughing together.

"Hey, Naruto" said Iruka. "Come here a second. I want to give you something." Confused Naruto approaches Iruka. "Now, close your eyes." Naruto closes his eyes and Iruka takes off Naruto's goggles.

"What are you doing Iruka-sensei?" said Menma to himself. Iruka then takes off his headband and ties it onto Naruto. Menma looks on in shock.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" said Naruto.

"Just a second, almost done" Iruka finishes tying the head band on. "Okay, you can open them now." Naruto opens his eyes and stares at Iruka who's holding his goggles. He's very confused as to what's going on as he feels something tied to his head but sees he's not wearing his goggles. Iruka smiles. "Congragulations, you pass."

Naruto is at a lost for words as he starts tearing up. He jumps into Iruka's arms and starts crying.

"Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto. He hugs him tightly.

Menma smiles as he watches the two of them. "Well, I guess he didn't need me after all" said Menma. He turns and walks away heading back to the leaf village. "So Naruto passes after all. That's nice. Menma then pauses for a moment. "Wait, that means I'm the only one that failed now…AH DAMMIT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Morning comes as Menma and Naruto are in their apartment. The apartment is small and a little cramped. There are two bedrooms with their own doors. There's one bathroom and a small kitchen with a stove counter and microwave. The floor is all hard wood and theres a basic small table with four chairs. There's a small balcony connected to the room with a wobbly handle. The windows are filty full of grim and dirt.

Menma is waiting just outside the closed bathroom while Naruto is busy inside the bathroom.

"You're going to be late" yelled Menma.

"I'll be just another minute" said Naruto.

"Another minute? You said that five minutes ago. What are you doing in there?"

"I want to look good for my photo."

Menma rolls his eyes. "If you don't hurry up you won't be taking a photo, now come on!"

"Alright alright" Naruto opens the door and Menma sees his face. It's painted completely white with lots of red markings and spirals on it. His hands are painted like that as well. Menma gives Naruto a blank stare as if his was thing to process what he was seeing.

"Naruto…what…the hell…is that?" said Menma in an almost irritated voice.

"Like it right? It's like an artwork on my face." Menma puts his hand on his face letting out a very frustrated sigh.

"This is a picture for your official Genin document. They won't put that face on it."

"Yes they will. I look so cool."

Menma opens his mouth to start to say something but stops himself. He takes a deep breath. "I don't' have time for this. I got my exam retake in five minutes."

"Humph…why are you even retaking the exam. Iruka-sensei could just pass you too."

"I failed on purpose, remember? My scores are probably a lot lower than they should. Can't have those scores reflect my skills. It would be…unprofessional…besides, I can't use shadow clone jutsu like you can. Iruka sensei can't pass me the same way he passed you."

Naruto lets out a sigh and turns away. Menma looks at the clock.

"Naruto, get going now before you're late" said Menma. He grabs Naruto by the collar and pushes him towards the door.

"Hey, watch it Menma, you'll wipe the paint off" said Naruto.

"When then it would be an improvement." Menma pushes Naruto violently out the apartment. He takes Naruto's shoes and puts them in his hand.

"Hey Menma" said Naruto. "Good luck on your—"Menma closes the door in Naruto's face before he could even react. Menma presses his back to the door and lets out a large sigh.

"Naruto…what am I going to do with you." He looks at the clock. "Iruka's going to kill me for being late.

"Got to hurry" said Naruto as he runs through the street. He's dodging many civilians as he tries to get to the academy. "Yes, almost there." Naruto comes to an intersection and runs through. He catches something out the corner of his eye and looks. He sees a pink haired girl walking along the street. She's dressed in all red and is wearing the leaf headband. He's so focused on her that he doesn't pay attention to where he's going and ends up running into another girl. The two then tumble over and Naruto ends up on top of her.

"Ow" said the girl.

"Oh, sorry" said Naruto he gets up and continues to run. The girl stares back at Naruto with a shocked look on her face.

Naruto gets to the building. He makes his way to the top where the photographer is waiting for him. The photographer takes one look at Naruto and is completely stunned by his appearance.

"Um…are you Naruto Uzumaki?" asked the photographer.

"That's me" said Naruto. He positions himself in front of the camera. The photographer just gives a confused and uncomfortable look.

"Uh, kid, you want to take off that paint on your face?"

"No, no, its okay just take the photo like this."

The photographer's face goes blank. "Are you sure you want me to take your photo like this?"

"Yeah, yeah, just do it already."

"…okay, just don't blame me later."

He gets behind the camera and takes the picture.

Meanwhile, Menma gets to the classroom. He opens the door. Inside is Iruka-sensei with an irritated look on his face.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei, It took me a while to get ready." said Menma.

"You almost missed the exam Menma" said Iruka.

"Yes, I know…sorry."

Iruka sighs. "It's okay, just take your seat." Menma nods as he makes his way to the seat. As Menma sits down, he notices that he and Iruka are not the only ones in the classroom. Sitting in the bottom left hand desk was another kid that Menma didn't recognize. . He had black hair with green eyes. His hair was brushed down stopping at his neck. He wore blue shorts with a red trim on both sides. He had a blue short-sleeve shirt with a white trim on the ends of the sleeves. He wore his shuriken holster on his left side making him left handed and black open toe shoes. There was also some noticeable scaring near both of his eyes. The kid sat quietly not saying a word almost like he was in some kind of trance.

'Who's he?' thought Menma. 'Never seen him before, not even in the leaf village.'

"Alright you two, time to take your final exam" said Iruka. "Remember, the exam is split up into the written part and the performance part. The performance will be based on the clone jutsu." Menma nods his head. Iruka passes the exam to Menma and the new kid. They begin. Menma finds all the questions quite easy. He writes down his answers at a really fast pace. After completing half, the new kid suddenly finishes and hands his exam over to Iruka. This shocks Menma as he wasn't expecting someone to finish only 5 minutes after starting the exam.

'This guy must be really smart' though Menma. 'I wonder how strong he is?' Menma finishes up his exam and turns it in to Iruka. Iruka smiles.

"Good, now since we're pressed for time, let's get started with the clone jutsu right here" said Iruka. "Menma, you first."

Menma nods as he takes a deep breath standing in the middle of the room. He does the hand signs. "Clone Jutsu" yelled Menma. Menma makes six clones. Iruka smiles. He hands Menma a headband.

"Congratulations, you pass." Menma gives a satisfied nod. "You're next Yokubo" said Iruka as he turns to the kid.

'Yokubo?' though Menma.

Yokubo takes a deep breath and does the hand sign. "Clone Jutsu" Yokubo makes four clones. Iruka nods and give him a headband. "Congra—" Yokubo walks out the room before Iruka could even finish. He slams the door behind him.

"That was…rude" said Menma.

"Yeah, well, he's new" said Iruka. "Might not feel comfortable in the village yet."

"New?" Menma had a curious look on his face.

"Yeah, apparently he's from outside the village. The third Hokage arranged for him to come here to the leaf village as a Genin. He doesn't seem too thrilled about the whole ordeal."

"The old man wanted him here?"

"I don't know the details but yeah I expect things will be a bit awkward for him here."

Menma looks back at the door. "I can see that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Naruto is in a large room with the third Hokage. The third is looking at Naruto's picture staring at it intensely. He looks over to Naruto who has a dumb looking smile on his face.

"See, I couldn't really figure out how to do it" said Naruto. "It took me hours to figure it out, but I got it. It's like an art project on my face, only cooler."

"Take it again" said the third Hokage.

"What?!"

"We can't accept this photo."

"Well I'm not doing it again." The two glare at each other. Naruto then stands up. "Transform" Naruto turns into his female form again causing both the Third to get a bloody nose. Naruto transforms back giving a confused look. The third sits back in the chair wiping his nose.

"That's the sexy jutsu?" said the Third. "That's tricky, much to tricky, don't do it again." Naruto laughs nervously. "And why aren't you wearing your head band?"

"Oh, I wanted it to look good for Orientation so I'm saving it till then."

"So you care about your headband looking good but not the picture that's supposed to identify you? You can't even tell who it is."

"Yeah, well, how am I supposed to know all these complicated things?"

The Third then shifts his gaze towards the door. It opens an a small boy wearing a yellow leaf village shirt, short, a small grey headgear and a blue scarf stands in the door frame.

"Old man, I challenge you" said the boy. He starts running towards the Third. "I'll defeat you and become the fifth Hokage." The kid suddenly trips and falls down on his face. He holds his face as he grunts in pain. "Something tripped me."

Suddenly, a man dressed similar to Iruka, minus the green vest, walks through the door. He had on sunglasses and a bandana tied to his head.

"Honorable Grandson?!" yelled the man. "Are you okay? And by the way, there's nothing for you to trip on in here it's pretty flat."

The boy turns to Naruto. "Alright, you're the one that tripped me aren't you?"

Naruto gets angry grabbing the boy by the collar. "Hey, you tripped over your own feet, dork." said Naruto.

"Hey, get your hands off him right now." said the man. "He's the Honorable grandson to the Honorable Third Hokage."

Naruto looks at the man confused. He turns to the Third for a second before turning back to the boy. The boy gets a cocky smile on his face.

"Hey what's the matter" said Konahamaru. "I thought you were going to hit me tough guy. Afraid cause the third Hokage's my grandfather?"

Naruto gets really angry. "I don't care if he's your grandmother" said Naruto. He hits the boy. "Believe it."

Elsewhere, Menma is walking through the street on his way back home. He has the headband in his jacket pocket.

'Well, as expected, I passed' thought Menma. 'I bet Naruto going to be thrilled when he finds out.'

Menma then sees Yokubo just ahead of him with a somewhat creepy look on his face. He is facing something to the right of Menma but Menma can't quite see what it is. He walks up to Yokubo.

"Hey, you're Yokubo right?" said Menma

"Shush" said Yokubo. "You'll ruin my fun." Menma looks at him confused.

'Fun?' thought Menma. He turns to the right and sees what Yokubo is staring at. Menma gets a shocked yet somewhat disgusted look on his face. Yokubo seems to be staring at a female hot spring house.

"First time in a village and this place stood out to me" said Yokubo. "I bet the leaf village has some stunning girls here. I can't wait to see them." Yokubo giggles to himself and makes his way inside the house. As he walks in, his body slowly turns invisible. Menma just stares at him for a minute before just walking away.

'Great' though Menma. 'Another pervert comes to the village.'

As he's walking, he hears screaming from a bunch of females. Menma turns around just in time to see Yokubo suddenly come flying outside the hot spring house landing face first on the ground. Menma sighs as he shakes his head.

"Amateur" said Menma. He walks over to Yokubo bending down and taping him on the head. "You should know that the women of this village have a bite as savage as their bark."

Yokubo lifts his head as blood drips down his face. "You speak from experience?" said Yokubo in an interested tone. "Are you a fellow man of culture as well?"

'Man of culture?' thought Menma.

"It's nothing like that" said Menma. "My brother tends to get inspiration for his jutsu by going into these hot springs. I've had to save him a few times from some very angry females."

"Really?" said Yokubo as he stands up. "So he does research too?"

"Research? Is that what you disguise the fact that you're a pervert?"

"I'm not a pervert, I'm a man of culture that just happens to admire the beauty of a female body."

"…which makes you a pervert."

"It does not! Perverts are amateurs only really going after women for…indecent reasons. I find true beauty while looking at female and can truly admire their perfection."

Menma gives a blank face.

"This brother of yours" said Yokubo. "You said he gets inspiration from looking at females right?"

"Yeah"

"Then he's a man of culture like me so you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"But what my brother does is…different…sort of…kind of…maybe…." Menma goes silent.

"So how does he go about getting his inspiration? What's his method for trying to admire true beauty?"

"Um…he gets beat up most of the time, by a bunch of angry women."

"So, his methods are basic?"

"So are yours, didn't you just get kicked out the bath house a second ago?"

Yokubo laughs. "Oh that, I just miscalculated my steps. The girls all heard my footsteps and were able to find me. I won't make that mistake again."

Menma starts to get very annoyed by Yokubo's responses. "You didn't take into account the fact that they can hear you? That's literally step one into not getting caught. Even if it didn't involve peeping, you have to make sure the enemy can't track you at all."

"It's one mistake, I can fix it with ease. Watch" Yokubo turns invisible again. Menma hears his footsteps as he walks into the bath house. A couple seconds pass.

"THAT PERVERT IS BACK. GET HIM" said a voice. Menma hears a bunch of rattling and crashing sounds coming from the bathhouse. Yokubo gets tossed out the bath house hitting a nearby fence. Menma walks up to him. Menma shakes his head and walks over to Yokubo.

"So, I'm guessing it didn't work" said Menma.

"Shut up" said Yokubo. "These women are just a bit smarter than I'm used to."

"Smarter?" said Menma confused. "They can't be that much smarter than you. I mean if you're able to finish the graduation exam in 5 minutes I'm sure you can outsmart a couple normal females."

"Graduation exam?"

"Yeah, the one that decides if you become a Genin." Yokubo looks at Menma in confusion. "You know, the exam to decide whether you become a ninja" Yokubo still has a confused look on his face. Menma sighs. "The one you just took to get your headband."

"Oh, that, yeah…I didn't really take that exam seriously. I just put random answers on that." Menma's face loses color as he just blankly stare at Yokubo. "I figured that the only thing that they truly grade on is if you can do the jutsu. So I just gave random answers and put it all into the clone jutsu. I mean, what's the point in taking a test anyway, as long as you can do the jutsu, that's what counts right?"

'This guy's so cocky' thought Menma. 'He may be even worse than Naruto when dealing with tests. I can't believe I thought this guy could be a….'

Menma takes a deep breath. "Well, it's was nice meeting you. I'm leaving, good luck with your peeping" said Menma. He walks away from Yokubo heading home.

"Later" said Yokubo. He stares at the bath house for another minute taking in some deep breaths. "Okay, this time, this time for sure" He stands still trying to focus when he gets bumped into. "Hey, watch where you're—" the person that bumped him doesn't stop as he continues to run away. "Where's he going?" Yokubo then notices the person is going in the same direction as Menma. "Hmm, I wonder."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Naruto is walking through the streets of the village casually. He starts getting the sense that someone's following him. He looks behind him seeing a bunch of feet hanging out of a cloak behind him. He turns back around and keeps walking. He hears footsteps behind him. He starts getting annoyed by them. Naruto then turns around.

"I know you're following me so just give up" said Naruto. He sees some hair sticking out of a cloak along the fence. "That's so obvious, it's pathetic." The cloak comes down revealing the kid from before.

"Huh, so you saw through my disguise huh?" said the kid. "You're good." The kid walks up to him. "Alright, here's the deal, I'll be the apprentice and you'll be my trainer."

"Huh?"

"And afterward, you got to show me that sexy jutsu thing you did on grandpa Hokage."

"This is some kind of joke right?" said Naruto.

"No, I need a new trainer" said the kid. "Please boss?"

This shocks Naruto. "Huh, boss"

"Yeah, you're the boss."

Naruto smiles. "Well, how can I refuse after you say something like that…uh…."

"Konahamaru" said the kid. "That's my name."

"Right, Konahamaru, follow me." The two of them start to walk again as the travel down a busy street of the village. "Alright, you want to be a master ninja, they you have to learn how to control your catra."

"Catra?" said Konahamaru confused. "Are you talking about chakra?"

"Don't question me, real ninjas say catra."

"Oh really, that's so cool."

"Uh…right. Anyway, you can blab all you want about ninja techniques but it really comes down to one thing."

"What's that?"

"Hardwork and guts"

"That's two things but I'm with you."

"Alright, I'm going to throw some really big challenges at you okay?"

"Alright boss."

"Good, now show me a transformation."

Konahamaru stares at Naruto confused. "Um…okay but what do I transform into?"

"Um…."Naruto looks around. He notices a girl dressed in blue with redish brown hair. "Her, transform into her."

"No problem" Konahamaru stares at the girl and does a handsign he transforms into a fat version of the girl. "Well, do I look like her?"

Naruto looks at Konahamaru with a confused and very uncomfortable look. "Um, the clothes look like her a little."

"THAT LOOKS LIKE ME?" me said a voice behind Naruto. He turns and sees the real girl standing behind him. She punches Naruto and he falls to the ground. Konahamaru turns back to normal. The girl smiles at Konahamaru. "Now, now, Honorable grandson, next time you transform into me, make me a little cuter okay." She turns and starts walking away. "Tah"

"She's scary" said Konahamaru.

"You're the one that did it" said Naruto. "Why did she hit me?" Someone then approaches Naruto.

"Here, let me help" said a voice. Naruto sees a hand reaching towards him and he grabs it. The hand lifts him back on his feet.

"Thanks" said Naruto. He then notices who's hand it was. Naruto is shocked to see that it's the girl that he bumped into earlier on his way to get his photo taken. "Whoa"

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" said the girl.

"Oh, no, that's okay." Naruto scans her up and down getting a good look at her. She had black hair tied back in a ponytail, a blue shirt with a small black vest on, black pants and black open toe shoes. On her left arm was a small arm guard with a black glove on it while the right arm, she had a white wristband on. Her eyes were black and her face was quite slim. "Who are you?"

"Zunia, Zunia…Corvus, I'm…new around here."

"Oh" said Naruto.

Zunia gets into Naruto's face. "So, which one are you?"

Naruto looks at her confused. "Excuse me?"

"Which brother are you, Naruto or Menma?"

Naruto looks even more confused at her. "Um…Naruto."

"Naruto, huh" Zunia gets even closer to Naruto's face. She then suddenly pinches his cheeks

"Ow!" yelled Naruto.

"How interesting, you look practically normal except for these three marking on your cheeks. I wonder if you have any other defining traits."

Naruto backs away from her. "Will you not do that!?" said Naruto as he rubs his cheeks.

"Oh," said Zunia. "Was I too aggressive?"

"Yeah, very. Now could you go away, I'm trying to train my student."

Zunia looks at Konahamaru then back at Naruto. "Student? But your training method seems a bit off."

"I know what I'm doing." Naruto starts stomping away. "Come one Konahamaru"

"Uh…right boss" said Konahamaru nervously. The two of them leave with Zunia just staring as they walk away.

BREAK

Menma continues to walk down the street.

'Can't believe I thought he was strong' thought Menma. 'Blowing off the test like that, betting it all on one jutsu, what was the old man thinking when he decided to bring him into the leaf village?...I wonder I his age is finally getting to him.'

Menma suddenly hears footsteps behind him as if someone was following. He turns around to see Ikki right behind him.

"You again?" said Menma.

"This time, you're not going to win" said Ikki.

Menma rolls his eyes. "This time? I've lost count how many times I've beaten you. Ikki. Don't you think it's time to just give up and find something else to do, like something more…productive?"

"I'm not giving up, not when I've got the perfect way to beat you."

"Really, and how would you accomplish that?"

"I'm not alone this time." Suddenly, six more kids come out of hiding surrounding Menma. They all had their kunai drawn glaring at Menma. Menma looks around him examining the situation. His heart starts to beat a little faster.

'Damn' thought Menma. 'Can't show him any weakness'

"Really, you couldn't beat me so you got your friends to all come and attack me huh?" said Menma.

"We thought this was necessary" said one of the kids.

"You picked on us for far too long" said another.

"It's time for some payback" said another.

"Picked on you?" said Menma. "As I recalled, you attacked me not the other way around."

"Doesn't matter" said Ikki. "No way you can take on seven of us."

'He's right' thought Menma. 'I'm not strong enough to take on seven…unless….'

Suddenly, Yokubo comes in kicking one of the kids in the back of the head sending him flying into a fence. Menma and the rest are shocked to see him.

"Then, let's even these odds" said Yokubo. He stands right next to Menma.

"What are you doing here?" asked Menma.

"I saw these guys following you right after you left. I figured they were up to no good so…here I am."

"That's not fair, you're not supposed to have friends" said Ikki.

"Well, that's a rude thing to say. You hurt my feeling." said Yokubo. The kids with the exception of Ikki all start charging towards Menma and Yokubo. Menma flips over one of the kids grabing him by the collar and flipping him over his head towards the fence. The kids busts through the fence. Another kids tries to punch Menma from behind. Menma dodges it with ease and delivers a strong kick in the kid's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Yokubo elbows one kid in the face causing his nose to bleed and then grabs his head and knees him. He then punches him knocking that kids out. Another grabs Yokubo from behind and he headbutts him in the face and flips him over slamming him into the ground knocking the wind out of him. He then stomps on the kid's stomach causing him great pain. Only two kids remained. They both charged at Menma who did a spinning kick taking the two of them out. All that was left was Ikki. Menma turns to him. Ikki starts to take a couple steps back.

"That's enough" said Menma. "Give up, it's over Ikki."

Ikki grits his teeth doing hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu" he fires a large ball of flame from his mouth. Menma does the same hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Menma fires a ball of flames from his mouth as it travels to the other fireball and they cancel each other out. Yokubo then comes up behind Ikki and slams his two fists on the sides of his head knocking him out. The two of them look at the injured kids around them. Yokubo looks over at Menma and smiles.

"So you're strong." said Yokubo.

"In a way, I guess" said Menma.

"You must be quite popular here then if these guys are challenging you."

Menma looks away. "It's…not like that"

"Now that you've beaten them, they will respect you and become your servents."

Menma looks at Yokubo confused. "Servants?"

"Yeah, you beat someone weaker than you, you earn their respect and they listen to every word you say. Simple."

"That's not how it works here."

Yokubo looks at Menma confused. "Why not, with how strong you are, they should respect you, not fight you. Clearly none of them are at your level and they intend to just fight you. They lost so now they must obey."

"They fight me cause they hate me. There's no respect earned here."

"What? That doesn't sound right. Strength is valued you can't simply ignore that."

"They do here. Just because you're strong doesn't mean you're respected. I'm one of the strongest in my age realm and practically everyone in the village hates me."

Yokubo looks at Menma confused. "Really? But why? This village hates people that are stronger then them?" Menma stays silent. He starts walking away. "Hey, wait a minute." Yokubo follows him.

They get to a crowded area. Yokubo is still following Menma.

"There's no way the village looks down on strong people that sounds so backwards."

"It's not simple here in the leaf village" said Menma. "Things can get…unpleasant."

"But, it should be simple." said Yokubo. "It should, respect those with strength, don't hate them." The villagers all start looking at Menma with their icy hate filled stare.

"That's…just how it is."

"But the third Hokage, he's strong, he's respected, people obey him, and his word is law."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How is that different?"

"It just is."

"How?"

"It just is"

"How?"

Menma clenches his hand. "Yokubo, just look around, everyone has been staring at me ever sense we started walking pass them. Their eyes are filled with fear, hate, and rage. They don't want to be in the same space as me, they want me gone. Some even want me dead. It's just how things work here. There's no earning respect or being servents or any nonsense like that. I don't know where you cam from but its different here. It's been this way ever since me and my brother were born and has not changed over the past years. It's just…nothing but pain." A single tear rolls down Menma's eye.

Yokubo looks around as Menma talks. He does indeed see the dark and icy looks at the people in the leaf that just stare at him. A cold chill runs down his spine.

"Sensei didn't tell me this" said Yokubo. "He just told me the leaf village was a great place to learn. How can it when it looks down on those with strength?

"There's a lot you don't know about this village."

Menma walks away as Yokubo stands there in silence. "Yeah, apparently."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Naruto and Konahamaru sit down on a large log in the forest having a drink. Naruto has a bunch of bruises on his face from being whacked all day.

"Still hurts" said Naruto.

"Sorry" said Konahamaru. "It's cause I'm the third's grandson."

"That reminds me," said Naruto. "What's up with this obsession you have with your grandfather?"

Konahamaru looks down at the ground. "My grandfather named me Konahamaru after the ancient name of the village. So it should be easy to remember. But no one calls me by that name, not a single person in the village. Cause when they look at me they don't really see me. All they see is the honorable grandson of the Honorable Third Hokage. No one knows who I am." He takes a deep breath. "I can't stand it anymore. It's like I'm invisible, like I don't exist, I hate that. That's the reason I've got to become Hokage now so people know who I am."

"Hmmm"

"The village must really hate you" said a voice behind Naruto. He jumps up in shock and turns around to see that it's Zunia.

"You again?" said Naruto.

"They do nothing but hit you, give you evil glares and just plain ignore you. But you seem to be the only one that has that kind of hate."

Naruto sighs loudly. "It's fine, I'm kind of use to it."

Zunia suddenly lifts up Naruto's shirt as she stares at his stomach. "It's not…visible." She lets go and stares into his eyes. "There's no noticeable changes." Naruto's getting an uncomfortable feeling She then goes around Naruto and starts to pull down his pants but Naruto backs away. Konahamaru is stunned unable to say anything.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you pervert?" yelled Naruto.

Zunia looks at Naruto confused. "Um…Pervert?"

"You can't just take off my pants like that?"

"But, all I was doing was checking for…." Zunia then realizes what she did. "Oh right, that does look suspicious." Zunia takes a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just trying to find out why the village hates you. I mean after watching you all day, I thought—"

"Watching me? You were following me this whole time?"

"Well, yeah, I'm really good at stealth."

"That's creepy" said Konahamaru.

"No it's not" said Zunia. "Ninjas are supposed to be stealthy."

"Oh, right"

Naruto goes to a nearby log and sits down. Zunia sees the discomfort on his face.

"It's not so personal Naruto" said Zunia. "I'm just trying to understand. If there's nothing physically different about you, why does the village hate you so much?"

Naruto turns away. "I don't know" said Naruto. "It's something that's been present since me and my brother were born. They just keep looking at me with that icy stare. It's unnerving."

"I finally found you" said a voice above them. They all look up. The man that was with Kohanamaru earlier stands in the tree staring coldly at Naruto.

"Ebisu-sensei" said Konahamaru.

Naruto steps back preparing for an attack. Ebisu jumps down.

"So honorable grandson, time to go home" said Ebisu.

"No way" said Konahamaru. "I'm learning how to be my grandfather so I can get the title of Hokage. Now don't get in my way."

Ebisu smirks. "A Hokage must be more than a fighter. He must know virtue, honor, wisdom, and he must be a master of 1000 jutsu, you don't even know one jutsu."

Konahamaru grunts; he does a hand sign. "Transform" Konahamaru turns into an attractive naked woman. Ebisu screams in shock. Zunia tilts her head in confusion.

"That actually affected him?" said Zunia.

Konahamaru turns back to normal. "Hey, he's not defeated."

"WHAT KIND OF SCANDALIS TECHNIQUE IS THAT? SUCH TASTELESS VULGARITY WILL NEVER INFLUENCE ME. I AM FAR ABOVE IT" said Ebisu.

"Yeah, cause that surprised look on your face really tells ups you're immune" said Zunia sarcastically. Ebisu turns to Zunia.

"And who are you, a friend of…him?" said Ebisu as he drifts his sight to Naruto.

Zunia glares at Ebisu. "I don't like the way you said that."

Ebisu gives a smug look. "Humph, well this doesn't concern you. I'm here to take the honorable grandson home." Ebisu grabs Konahamaru's scarf and starts pulling. Konahamaru tries resisting. "Honorable grandson, stop this right now! Naruto and his tasteless friend is turning you into a delinquite only my special training can put you on the right path."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto makes 20 clones of himself.

Ebisu smirks. "I'm not impressed. I'm a Jonin, an elite ninja, I'm not some light weight like Mizuki."

"Mizuki?" said Zunia.

All of Naruto's clones do the transformation hand sign. "Transform!" They all turn into sexy Naruto. They rush Ebisu who starts freaking out until his nose bleeds and he passes out. Naruto dispels his jutsu turning back to normal.

"Got you" said Naruto. "That was my Harem Jutsu"

Zunia stands there in silence as if she was unable to process what happened. She then starts laughing really hard. Naruto looks at her confused. She slowly stops laughing.

"Oh man" said Konahamaru. "I can't believe you beat him. I couldn't even beat him. I want to be Hokage so bad but I keep messing up. Why can't I do it?"

Naruto approaches Konahamaru. "It's not that easy" said Naruto. "To be Hokage you have to be the greatest ninja of all. You have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you. Look at me, I've been through a lot already. I've been ignored, pushed away and treated like I have the plague or something. The only one I had was my brother and he had it worse than me. He's family so of course I loved him but with only the two of us, I sought to change that. I worked hard trying to learn different jutsu and stuff. And after all that, I succeeded and gained the respect of a person other than my brother that believed in me. It took years of being knocked down and getting back up but I succeeded. And that's what you have to do. You have to be ready to stand up when you get knocked down, to go through lots of sweat and tears while you learn to be a ninja." Konahamaru is left speechless. He gives a smile.

"You think you're so cool giving me a lecture like that huh?" said Konahamaru. "Well from now on, we're going to be rivals. I will become Hokage, just you wait." The two of them start laughing.

"Wow" said Zunia. "You're not at all like my big brother described." She tilts her head to the side and smiles brightly at him. "I think…I'm starting to like you Naruto."

"Huh?" said Naruto. His face turns slightly red. "Uh, I got to go, Menma's probably waiting for me." Naruto quickly starts walking away.

"Did I scare him?" said Zunia.

Konahamaru shrugs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Menma enters his apartment. The place looks like a mess. There are dirty clothes scattered everywhere with a chair knocked over. The hard wood floor has Ramen juice all over. A half-eaten Ramen cup sits on the table. The bathroom door is left wide open with the soap and other utensils scattered throughout. The pots and pans were shifted everywhere and the stove was a complete mess.

"Guess I have to clean all this" said Menma. He looks at the clock on the wall. He sighs. "Won't have time to cook dinner." Menma walks into his room. In his room, everything was neatly put up. His desk was nice and clean. His bed was neatly made, his clothes were neatly packed up in their drawers. Menma walks over to the desk and places his headband there. He then lies down in his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"You seem troubled" said Kurama. Menma find himself lying down in water in front of Kurama's cage.

"Ikki's going to be a pain in my ass come Orientation."

"When is he not?"

Menma chuckles. "Good point, still, I know they will try something. It's the first time he brought his friends to fight me."

"True, but none of them are at your level."

Menma sits up. "Yeah, but that guy…Yokubo. He's quite the mystery."

"I didn't sense anything off with him."

"Me neither, but when has the leaf village ever accepted outsiders as leaf citizens?"

"…Your mother was one."

Menma looks at Kurama's eyes with confusion. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, it's not important."

"Oh, I see." Menma suddenly hears the door open.

Menma wakes up back in his room he peeks out and sees Naruto taking his shoes off at the door.

"So how did it go?" said Menma exiting the room.

"Horrible, this girl just grinned at me, don't even know what; she's thinking" said Naruto.

"Girl" said Menma confused. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto then realizes what Menma meant. "Oh you mean the photo. He accepted it…after a little convincing" said Naruto with a smile.

Menma glares at Naruto. "…you used the sexy jutsu on him didn't you?"

"Uh huh"

Menma lets out a loud sigh. "The old man won't like that." Naruto takes off his jacket throwing it on the floor.

"So how did your exam go?" asked Naruto.

"Huh…oh…I passed."

"You did? That's great!" said Naruto with excitement.

"I wasn't worried. I knew I would pass." Menma looks around the house again. "Say, you feel like Ramen for dinner?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course!"

"Alright, let's go" Menma goes to the door putting on his shoes.

"Wait for me" said Naruto.

* * *

Naruto and Menma are sitting at the Ramen shop. The Raman man brings two bowls of hot fresh Ramen for them.

"Thanks for the food" said Naruto. He starts eating. Menma takes a deep breath and starts eating too. After a while, he slows down.

"Naruto" said Menma. Naruto turns to Menma with his mouth full. "Once orientation comes, things will be much harder for us. We'll have to train twice as hard and work twice as much."

Naruto swallows his food. "Yeah, but we get to go on missions and travel outside the village. Isn't that nice?"

Menma smiles. "Yeah, that's true."

"Besides, we are—" Naruto pauses as he gets a blank look on his face.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"So you're Menma" said a voice behind Menma. He turns quickly to see Zunia eating Ramen beside them. "Got to say, the black hair threw me off a little. I thought you two were suppose to be twins?"

'Where did she come from' thought Menma. 'I didn't even sense her presence.'

"What are you doing here?" said Naruto.

Menma turns to Naruto. "Wait, you know her?" asked Menma.

"Yeah, she tried to take off my pants."

Menma looks at Zunia in shock. "You did what?"

"It…was a misunderstanding. I wasn't doing anything…perverted like he said."

"People don't simply take other people's clothes off."

"I was just trying to see if he had a tail…" said Zunia. "Or nine" she said under her breath.

"A tail? Why would you think—" Menma just then processed what she just said. He looks at her with great suspicion. "Wait, who are you?"

"Zunia, Zunia Corvus. I'm an outsider of the leaf village. Well, technically, I'm not since I was born in the leaf and I spent the first six years of my life here. I only came back because my brother wanted me to become a Genin."

"Brother? Who's your brother?"

"It…It…It doesn't matter. He's not here anymore. He's off doing a mission and stuff. He's told me a lot about what happened in the village while I was gone though. The massacure, the rogue Sanin, the cloud ninja incident, and a bunch of other stuff."

Menma gives her a very suspicious look.

"Nice to meet you" said a voice behind Naruto. The three of them turn and see Yokubo sitting next to Naruto. "I assume you're the brother Menma mentioned?"

"What?" said Naruto.

"Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Yokubo, Yokubo Gamatin"

"What are you doing here?" said Menma in an irritating voice.

"I was walking through the street and saw you here so I thought I'd say hi." Yokubo sees Zunia. "And who's the pretty babe sitting next to you?"

"Pretty babe?" said Menma. He realizes he's talking about Zunia and turns to her.

"He's…talking about me isn't he?" said Zunia.

"Well, do you see any other girl sitting here?" said Menma.

"No, but, he's not my…type."

Naruto's face goes red. He starts eating his ramen at a much faster pace.

"Oh, plain hard to get I see." said Yokubo. "I assure you, investing in me is well worth your time."

"But you'll be wasting yours. I'm already…promised…to someone else."

"Promised? Your family into the arrange marriage thing?"

"No, nothing like that, but…my brother…well…he wants me to be with someone that's…um…well…not you."

"…not me?!" said Yokubo in an offended voice.

"It's nothing personal it's just the way he thinks and I listen to everything my brother says...everything."

Yokubo takes a deep breath. "So then, who's your type then?"

"Um…someone strong…someone smart…can think on his feet…creative…." She shifts her gaze to Naruto for a second. Naruto notices this and averts his eyes. He starts eating faster. "…unpredictable…motivated…someone that works hard to accomplish their dream, and motivates other to do so…." Naruto starts eating even faster. Menma then notices Naruto practically inhaling his food.

"Um…Naruto" said Menma. "Something wrong?" Naruto shakes his head violently then he freezes up and his face starts going blue. He falls out of his chair as he struggles to breath. "NARUTO" Menma rushes to Naruto's side. He's starting to lose color. Zunia pushes Menma to the side.

"Get back, I can help" said Zunia. He pinches Naruto's nose and places her mouth against his. She blows in his mouth. She takes a breath and does it again and again. Naruto starts coughing as little bits of Ramen come out his mouth.

Zunia backs away. "He should be fine now" she said. Menma approaches Naruto.

"You, okay Naruto?" said Menma. Naruto catches his breath.

"I…I'm…fine…" said Naruto.

Menma turns to Zunia. "Thanks" said Menma. Zunia smiles.

"No problem" said Zunia. Yokubo walks over to them.

"You really should slow down when eating" said Yokubo. He helps Naruto up. The four of them go back to sit down.

A couple hours pass as the four of them finish eating.

"Oh man I'm full" said Naruto. Twelve empty bowls of ramen sat in front of him.

"You certainly eat a lot" said Yokubo.

"Yeah, he does" said Menma.

Naruto gets up. "Well, time to head home."

"Wait a second" said Zunia. I wanted to ask you something." Naruto freezes in place. "It's nothing like that, I just want to know if you knew someone."

"Know someone?" asked Menma. "Who?"

"Well…."Zunia looks away. Her face goes a little red. "Do either of you know a guy named Sasuke Uchiha?" Menma's face twitches a little while Naruto gets an annoyed look "I take it that's a yes?"

"Why would you bring up Sasuke?" said Naruto in an annoyed almost aggressive tone. Menma turns away from Zunia.

"We have bad chemistry with him" said Menma.

"Really, but why?" said Zunia.

"He's always showing me up in class, thinking he's better than everyone. He's not that special" said Naruto. "Thinking he's so cool always walking around with that smug look acting all smart. Sasuke this, sasuke that, I don't get why everyone loves the guy, he's so…." Naruto paused as if he was stuck in place.

"Point is, we don't like him much." said Menma.

"Why, what did he do? Did he steel your girlfriend or something?" said Yokubo.

"No…but every girl we've met is attracted to him. Even the quite ones."

Zunia is shocked by what Menma said. "You're kidding right?" said Zunia. "Not every girl can be attracted to him."

"He's not" said Naruto. "Every girl, every single one of them just look at Sasuke and just…."

"They want to date him" said Menma finishing the sentence.

"Oh really?" said Yokubo. He stands up out the chair approaching them. "Tell me, is he strong?"

"…he's…pretty strong, probably the strongest in our age group" said Menma.

"Stronger than you?"

Menma turns away. "Yeah"

Yokubo notices the tone in Menma's voice shifting. "…are you sure?" said Yokubo. Menma clenches his fist. "You kind of hesitated when saying that."

"Yeah, he's strong"

"So if someone like me was to say, beat Sasuke, the girls will all gravitate towards me right?"

"Beat Sasuke?" said Menma. "I wouldn't recommend that even if you are stronger."

Yokubo looks at Menma with curiosity. "That tone in your voice. You're speaking as if you have experience. Meaning you are stronger than him."

"No, I'm not…not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"well…we…tied…last time we fought."

Yokubo gives them an interested look. "Really?"

"But that fight was very intense" said Naruto. "Both of them were hospitalized, and when Menma was released, they all turned on him" said Naruto. "They blamed Menma for hurting Sasuke saying how could you do that to Sasuke and stuff….After that, Sasuke never talked with Menma again after. That was over six years ago."

"Six years?" said Zunia. "Why didn't I hear about this?"

"Okay" said Yokubo. "Well, that's interesting."

'So I can't just beat him and get the glory' thought Yokubo to himself. 'This will be quite the challenge. But, I do love a good challenge."

"It's getting late" said Menma. "We all should head home.

"Yeah, I agree" said Yokubo. "Oh, we are all meeting for orientation, right?"

"Um…yes…I think" said Menma.

"Okay, see you then" Yokubo then walks away with a sinister smile on his face.

"He's weird" said Naruto.

"Yeah, well, he's from outside the village" said Menma. He turns to Naruto. "We should go to, it's getting late."

"Yeah"

Naruto and Menma walk away leaving Zunia alone. She watches as the two of them leave and then starts walking away. She comes to a dark alleyway and enters it. She continues to walk down the alley.

"So what did you think of the twins?" said a voice.

Zunia stops. "I like them" said Zunia. "Especially Naruto, he's…interesting."

"Naruto? Really? I had thought it would be Menma."

"I've been around Naruto more, though Menma's not too bad either." A shadowy figure comes out and steps into the moonlight. It's revealed to be the same ANBU Menma met during the scroll incident.

"Well, you'll be spending a lot more time with them as well as Sasuke."

Zunia gets a disappointed look on her face. "Is it true what they said about Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Is he really…um…."

"Broken? Well, yeah, he is the last of the Uchiha clan; well, second to last...technically."

"I also hear all the girls like him."

"That part is true. You'll see this when you meet him during orientation."

"…it will be interesting to finally meet Sasuke and see what kind of person he's like."

"Yeah, well be prepared for what's to come."

Zunia nods. The figure walks back into the shadows as Zunia continues down the street. She smiles.

"I think I might like it here big bro."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Come on Naruto" said Menma. He stands outside the bathroom. "We're going to be late."

"We still got an hour" said Naruto.

"An hour is late when talking about you."

"Okay, okay" Naruto exits the bathroom he zips up his jacket. "All yours"

Menma enters the bathroom closing the door. Naruto goes in the kitchen. He looks around trying to see what he can eat. He goes in the cabinet and pulls out a ramen cup. He puts in water and heats it up in the microwave. As it heats up, he takes a carton of milk out the fridge and starts drinking it.

"Tastes a little weird" said Naruto. He places it on the table. The microwave goes off and Naruto takes the ramen cup out. He sits down and starts eating. A few minutes pass and Menma's out the bathroom drying his hair which is covered by a towel. He sees Naruto eating the ramen.

"Ramen again?" said Menma.

"What, it's my favorite" said Naruto.

"Yeah but for breakfast?"

"Well we don't have any food."

Menma looks away. "Good point." He takes the towel off his head revealing his hair to be blond. "Maybe I'll stop by the store to get some stuff."

"Do we have enough money for that?"

"I'll…I'll work something out." Menma does a handsign and his hair slowly turns black.

"What's the point of that jutsu anyway?" asked Naruto. "Couldn't you just dye your hair?"

"Naruto, you know this jutsu wasn't meant to be that."

"Yeah, I know, still haven't perfected it either."

"I'm…working on it. It's not something you can quickly learn like your sexy jutsu."

"Well, at least my jutsu is effective."

"To men…what happens when your opponent is a woman? The sexy jutsu won't work on them. You might actually cause them to get angrier at you and attack more harshly."

"Zunia didn't seem to mind."

"Right…Zunia" said Menma in a dissatisfied tone.

"What?"

"I don't completely trust her. With what you told me, she seems very suspect."

"Yeah, well, at least she doesn't hate me like the others."

Menma stares at Naruto. "…I assume you mean Sakura."

Naruto turns away and grabs the milk he chugs the rest of the milk and places it on the table.

"We should get going before we're late" said Naruto.

Naruto goes in his room. Menma puts the towel back in the bathroom and puts his headband on. He looks in the mirror and fixes his jacket. Naruto is already at the door when Menma comes out putting his shoes on. Menma then looks at the carton of milk Naruto left on the table. He picks it up and notices the milk is three weeks past expiration.

"Um, Naruto" said Menma. "You do know this milk is—"

"Come on Menma" said Naruto interrupting. Menma sighs and throws the carton of milk in the garbage. Menma then follows Naruto out as they head to the academy.

Menma and Naruto walk down the street. Menma stretches upward trying to loosen up.

"Hey Naruto" asked Menma. "Our entire class graduated right?"

"Um, yeah, they did" said Naruto. Menma shifts his gaze down.

"If I remember correctly, there's 28 of us in class."

"Yeah, we were down two people."

"Right, and as per rule when dealing with classes in the academy, each class is supposed to have a total of 30 with our class being the exception. Meaning if you add the two outsiders we met, that's 30"

"Um…." Naruto looks confused.

"And it's also quite convenient that they arrive here right when everyone in our class graduates; almost like it was planned from the beginning."

Naruto looks at Menma confused. He takes a deep breath. "Why bother thinking about that?"

"Cause there's something off about this, something I can't quite put my finger on, but I know it has something to do with this situation. Why else would they be here, especially Zunia."

Naruto decides to ignore Menma. He then catches a glimpse of what appears to be Konahamaru hiding behind a cloak The two approach and Konahamaru reveals himself.

"You're mine now Naruto!" said Konahamaru. He suddenly trips and falls on his face.

Menma looks at Naruto. "Who's he?" asked Menma.

"He's my…apprentice?" said Naruto.

"Apprentice?" said Menma in disbelief.

"It's a long story."

Konahamaru gets up. "Alright" he said. "Fight me right here right now!"

"Sorry, Konahamaru" said Naruto. "Me and my brother have Orientation today."

"Huh? Orientation?"

"Yeah, as of today, we are both ninja now." Naruto points to the headband Konahamaru looks on in amazement.

"We should probably get going Naruto" said Menma.

"Right" The two of them start walking away. "See you later, Konahamaru"

Elsewhere, Yokubo is writing in a small notebook while on his way to the academy. He is wearing his headband as well.

"Ok" said Yokubo to himself. "Now depending on how strong this Sasuke is, I can probably plan for a countering strategy. Since he's and Uchiha, he has a fire nature. My water nature is the perfect counter for that. As far as moves go, he will be able to predict them so I should focus on out speeding him. Once those two things are done, I need to work on breaking his spirit…that's where the challenge is."

Suddenly, two girls speed right past Yokubo. One was a pink haired girl dressed in red. The other was a blond dressed in purple. The two appeared to be racing each other.

Yokubo closes his book and smiles. "Hello, ladies!" He chuckles to himself.

Menma and Naruto arrive in front of the academy. Zunia is waiting outside the gate. She has a nervous look on her face. Menma pauses for a moment as he was deep in thought. He takes a deep breath and approaches Zunia.

"Zunia?" said Menma. She turns.

"Morning" said Zunia. She looks back at the gate. "I was waiting for you two to show up." Menma looks at her suspiciously.

"You…were?" said Naruto nervously.

"I…didn't want to enter the school alone."

"Why?"

"It's my first time here. Even I get nervous sometimes. I would feel better if I entered with people I know. Makes it feel better, right?"

"…Yeah, you're right. Let's go inside" said Menma.

"Huh?" said Naruto.

"No use staying outside. We got an orientation to get to."

"Um…right"

'I don't get it. She seems normal' thought Menma. 'She doesn't judge off of what other say. She's the first girl that even talks to Naruto normally. She even saved Naruto's life. Can she really be …oh well, I'll just play along…for now.'

The three of them head inside. They enter a classroom. The students that Menma and Yokubo fought were present in the classroom sitting quietly in there desk. Ikki was sitting in the corner. He takes a quick look at Menma and turns away. The other kids do the same.

"They're still mad" said Menma.

"Mad?" said Zunia.

"It's nothing."

The three of them sit in the third row seats. The door then opens. A boy in a blue shirt with a dark angry look in his eyes walks in. Zunia looks at the boy in shock.

"That Sasuke, isn't it?" asked Zunia.

Menma turns away. "Yeah, that's him." Sasuke walks up sitting in the desk directly in front of them.

"He looks a little…moody."

"Yeah" said Naruto. "He always looks like that."

Zunia gets up she walks down to Sasuke.

"Hello, you're Sasuke right?" asked Zunia. Sasuke looks at her from the side before shifting his gaze away. "I'm new here. My name is Zunia, Zunia Corvus." Sasuke stays silent. "I hear you are quite strong. A lot of people are impressed by your skills…mostly girls. I mean with you being from the Uchiha clan I—"

"I don't care to be bothered by you" said Sasuke. "Leave me alone, you're annoying."

Zunia's face twitches slightly. Menma notices this. "Sorry to bother you" she said. Zunia goes back and sits next to Menma and Naruto. Menma sees the concern look on her face as she sits there silently.

"Don't take it personally" said Menma. "He's like that with everyone."

"I'm not, you did warn me about him."

"You probably have a better time becoming familiar with the other students here."

More kids start coming in wearing the leaf headband. Menma starts leaning on his arm looking quite bored. Suddenly a kids with his hair tied back comes down and spots Naruto.

"What are you doing here Naruto" said the kid. "This place isn't for drop outs"

Naruto glares at him. "You see this Shikamaru?" said Naruto. "It's a regulation headband meaning I'm a ninja now. We're going to be training together."

"What a drag" Shikamaru continues to walk by.

"Who's that?"

"Shikamaru Nara, probably the only person that I don't mind…well, him and Choji. Their parents are the reason we don't talk much."

Next a girl with grey eyes walks by. She has a real nervous look on her face. she walks pass Naruto and Menma. Her eyes meet Menma's eyes and she turns away without saying a word. She sits down in her seat keeping her head down.

"Who's she?" asked Zunia.

"Um…can't remember. I believe her name is…Hinota…Himita…or something. I always see her looking and turning away. I think she's afraid of us or something."

"Afraid?" Zunia looks at the girl closely. "Those don't look like fear eyes" said Zunia to herself.

"Well, it doesn't matter. She keeps her distance and doesn't bother me or Naruto or get on our nerves…unlike—"

Suddenly the door opens and the two girls that were racing try to force their way into the classroom. They get past the door.

"I'm first" said the two of them out of breath.

"—those two" said Menma in an aggravated tone.

"Who are they?" asked Zunia.

"That's Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Ino's the one in purple. Sakura's the one in red. They…used to be friends…but now…." Menma looks at Sasuke not saying a word. Naruto sees Sakura and starts to blush. "Also, Naruto has a crush on her."

"Really" said Zunia. Sakura comes towards them. Naruto stands up to greet her. "Hey Sakura" said Naruto. "Want to sit with me?"

"Out of the way" said Sakura. She pushes Naruto down and stares directly at Sasuke. "Um…hey Sasuke." Sasuke ignores her. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Back off Billboard Brow, I'm sitting next to Sasuke" said Ino approaching her.

"I was here first" said Sakura.

"I walked into the class before you did."

"Actually" said a random girl. "I was here before both of you. I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

"No, I am" said another girl. More and more girls approach as they all start arguing with each other.

"And here we go again" said Menma in a bored tone.

"You…weren't kidding" said Zunia.

"So it's this bad" said Yokubo who is now sitting in Naruto's space.

"Oh" said Menma. "Was wondering where you were."

"I was…busy making plans which now I have to adjust." Yokubo looks at the bickering girls. "When you said that the girl all praise him, I didn't realize it was at this level. Man, that's quite the fan club." Naruto finally gets up and looks at Sasuke annoyed. He stands on the desk and glares at Sasuke.

"NARUTO" said Sakura. "STOP GLARING AT SASUKE!"

Naruto ignores Sakura and continues to glare.

"Is that really a good idea?" said Yokubo. A kid accidently bump into Naruto and he and Sasuke touch lips. Everyone looks on in shock. Naruto and Sasuke immediately separate from each other with the two of them practically trying to hurl.

"O…kay" said Zunia.

"That escalated fast" said Yokubo. Naruto turns around to see every single girl glaring intensely at Naruto.

"Naruto!" said Sakura in an aggressive tone. "You'll pay for this."

"Uh, wait" said Naruto nervously. "It was an accident"

"You're finished" said Sakura cracking her knuckles. Menma starts to stand up, but Zunia then jumps put her seat standing in between Naruto and the rest of the girls.

"Sakura right?" said Zunia. Menma looks on surprised.

"Um…who are you?" asked Sakura.

"Zunia Corvus, I'm new." She gestures for Naruto to sit down next to Menma. "Why are you making trying to hurt Naruto? It was an accident."

'She's defending Naruto?' thought Menma.

"Look, you're new so you don't know" said Ino. "Everyone here want to be with Sasuke. That's how it works. I mean, Sasuke is—"

"I know who Sasuke is, I can see you all like him but to try and beat up Naruto."

"Naruto is always getting in the way" said one girl.

"He's constantly trying to out do Sasuke" said another.

"He's the worst" said another.

"Do you guys all hate Naruto that much?" asked Zunia.

"Once you get to know him, yes!" said Ino.

Zunia looks over at Menma for a second before turning back. "Look, say what you want but this kissing thing, It's not that big a deal" said Zunia.

"It is a big deal" said Sakura. "He just kissed Sasuke."

"Yeah, but it's not like any of you are Sasuke's girlfriend right?"

"That's not the point! I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss."

"You!" said Ino. "Dream on"

"Watch it Ino pig"

"What did you call me billboard brow?!"

"You guys are full of yourselves" said one girl. "I would have been Sasuke's first"

"No me" said another.

"No I would" said another.

The girls all start arguing with themselves. Zunia stands their looking with a blank look on her face.

"Pathetic" said Sasuke and Menma turning away from them. Zunia looks over at Sasuke then turns back to the arguing girls. She sighs and then sits down next to Sasuke causing the girls to stop arguing.

"Hey, what are you doing!" said Ino and Sakura.

"Taking a seat" said Zunia.

"You can't sit next to Sasuke" said Ino.

"Yeah, who do you think you are" said a random girl.

"Well, I'm the only girl in the room not making a big deal Sasuke" said Zunia. "So until you all can settle this petty feud, I'm sitting next to Sasuke." She calmly folds her hand in front leaning in the same manner that Sasuke does. Sakura, Ino, and the rest of the girls all look at each other being very irritated. One by one, the girls all start walking away and Sakura just sits next to Zunia.

'Wow; thought Menma. 'She took control of that situation and really stuck it to them. I'm impressed'

Sakura glares at Zunia. 'I don't like her' thought Sakura.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"As of today you are all ninja" said Iruka who is standing in front of the entire class. "To get here you all faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a Jonin, and elite ninja.

"Three man squad?" said Menma to himself. He looks at Yokubo and then at Zunia.

'Now I see' thought Menma. 'Clever old man.'

"We want each squad to be a balance of abilities and strengths so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads. Squad 1…."

"Interesting" said Zunia. "I wonder who's squad I will be in?"

"Who's squad do you think you'll be in?" said Yokubo to Naruto. "I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke."

"Really, be real ironic if you happened to be in his group."

"It's no mystery who's squad you'll end up on" said Menma.

"Really, and what makes you say that?" said Yokubo.

"If it's designed how I think it is, you and Zunia are going to be paired with me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You two came here at the same exact time. The old man knows my history with working with others which means that in order to make an effective squad, I'll need to work with someone I don't have much anger towards and currently, that's you two, and Naruto of course."

"Squad 6" said Iruka. "Menma Uzumaki, Yokubo Gamatin, and Zunia Corvus."

"Told you" said Menma.

Zunia smiles "I can work with this" she said.

"Squad 7" said Iruka. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno,"

Menma perks up at attention. "What?" said Menma aggressively.

"Yeah" said Naruto.

"I'm doomed" said Sakura.

"And Sasuke Uchiha" said Iruka finishing.

"WHAT?" said Menma even louder and more aggressively.

"Yeah" said Sakura.

"I'm doomed" said Naruto.

Sakura looks back at Ino taunting her.

Ino grunts loudly. "How did you get in his group!?" said Ino.

"Squad 8" said Iruka "Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."

"What's the big deal?" said Shikamaru. "Sasuke's not all that."

"You are so clueless Shikamaru" said Ino. "Don't you know anything?"

"No, I don't cause I'm not a girl."

Ino chuckles. "Jealousy's a terrible thing, I'd hate to be on your squad."

"Now Squad 10" said Iruka. "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara,"

"What?" said Ino.

"What was that about hating to be on my squad?" said Shikamaru.

"And, Choji, Akimichi" said Iruka.

"Not food boy too" said Ino.

"Hey, Iruka sensei" said Naruto. "Why does a brilliant ninja like me have to be on the same team with a slug like Sasuke?!"

"Yeah, I agree" said Menma. "There's no way that team will work!"

"We based the assignments on the scores during the exam" said Iruka. "Sasuke scored the second highest in the class. Naruto, you scored the second lowest. To keep the teams balance, we put the best with the worst." Naruto grunts. "If you had scored higher like Menma who scored the highest, you would have been in a different squad."

"Highest?" said Menma. "I was the top score?"

"Menma is smarter than Sasuke" said a random kid.

"How, did he cheat or something" said another.

"How could they let that trouble maker even pass?"

The students all start bickering amonst themselves while a couple of them glare at Menma.

Ikki sits down in the corner just ignoring them.

"Just try not to get in my way, loser" said Sasuke.

Both Menma and Naruto glare at Sasuke.

"Hey what did you just say?" said Naruto.

"Naruto! Sit down!" yelled Sakura.

"Second lowest" said one student. "Who could have scored lower than him?"

Menma shifts his gaze to Yokubo. He remembers how he said he didn't even try on the exam. "I got a good feeling who got a lower score" said Menma to himself.

Iruka clears his throat. "After lunch, you'll meet your new Jonin teachers" he said. "Until then, class dismissed." The students all scatter as they leave the class. The only ones left after were Naruto, Menma, Zunia, and Yokubo.

"Can't believe this" said Menma. "Out of everyone, you had to be paired with Sasuke. The old man must be mocking me or something."

"Is it really that big a deal?" said Zunia.

"It is when you consider that me and Sasuke don't have good interactions."

"Truth be told, I'm glad with this set-up" said Yokubo. "Both of you seem like really strong people."

Naruto starts walking away.

"Naruto" said Menma. "Where are you going?"

"Well" said Naruto. "Since Sakura and I are on the same team, I figured I'd talk to her."

"I wouldn't recommend that Naruto" said Menma. Naruto ignores Menma and he walks out the door. Menma grunts loudly. "He never listens to me when it comes to Sakura."

"This Sakura girl" said Zunia. "She seems…arrogant."

"You have no idea" said Menma.

Zunia starts to leave. "I'm curious about the other students. I'm going to go talk to them."

"Wha…wait a minute." said Menma. Zunia leaves out the class room.

"Well, I'm going to find Sasuke" said Yokubo.

"Huh?" said Menma.

"I want to see just how strong he is, maybe even take him down a peg or two." Yokubo leaves as Menma is the only one left in the classroom.

"This won't end well" said Menma.

* * *

Naruto finds Sakura trying to finds Sasuke just outside the building. He approaches Sakura.

"Hey Sakura" said Naruto. "Since we're on the same team and all, I thought we'd have lunch together."

"Why'd I eat lunch with you?" said Sakura. "How could that thought even cross your mind?"

"But we're in the same group" said Naruto. "So I thought—"

"Naruto, you're annoying." Sakura turns around and starts walking away. "Sasuke, where are you?"Naruto looks down in disappointment.

Yokubo, meanwhile was walking outside in the park area of the academy. "Okay, so once I have an understanding of his strength, I can take action. First, humiliate him in front of everyone, discredit him in everyway, two prove to everyone I'm better than him, three, all the girls come running to me. This is perfect, can't possibly fail. Suddenly, a hand stops in front of him; he turns and sees it belongs to another student dreassed in a large jacket with sunglasses on.

"Watch out" said the student. "Didn't want you to step on him."

"Step on him?" asked Yokubo. The student points to the ground a small cockroach is seen on the ground slowly walking past. "You have a thing for bugs?"

"There a hobby…of me and my clan."

"Your clan…Ah, right, I've heard of your clan; the Abruti clan.

"Aburame clan."

"Sorry, Aburame. I hear your clan is very strong. What's your name?"

"Shino."

"Shino, huh, I'll remember that." He walks around Shino.

"Where are you from?" asked Shino. "Are you from another village?"

Yokubo stops and turns to him. "In a way, I'm a bit more complicated."

"You were given permission to become a leaf ninja?"

"Third Hokage saw to it personally."

"What's your opinion of the village so far?"

"Okay I guess, haven't been here long enough to judge properly."

"There you are Shino" said a voice behind him. A student wearing a large jacket and a small dog on his head, comes walking up to the two of them with the girl with the grey eyes right behind him looking down at the ground. "I thought we were going to eat lunch together?"

"I was busy with my bugs, Kiba" said Shino.

"Who cares about some bugs?"

"I do"

Yokubo looks at the girl. The girl avoids his eyes. Kiba then steps in front of him.

"Don't look at Hinata like that" said Kiba. "You're scaring her."

"Scaring her?" said Yokubo in confusion. "But I didn't' do anything."

Kiba gets into his face. "That's not what they said at the hot spring."

"Hot Spring? How do you know about—"

"My sister was there."

"Oh…." Yokubo turns away. "Crap, I screwed up."

"So stay away from Hinata and all the other girls, or you will answer to me."

Yokubo smirks. "You're pretty strong huh?"

"Not just that, I'm the strongest in our entire class."

"No, you're not; if that was true, than you would be in the same position as Sasuke and not playing body guard to shy, insecure, girls."

"What was that?" The dog on his head starts to growl at Yokubo. "You think you're better than me?" Kiba takes a fighting position.

Yokubo chuckles. "I was planning to fight Sasuke but…." Yokubo takes a fighting position. "…You will be good warm-up for him."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Naruto, he's the worst" said a student talking to Zunia. "Selfish, annoying, full of himself. His brother Menma is just as bad, always getting into fights with the other students especially Ikki. What he did to ikki is unforgivable…um but don't tell him that."

"I won't" said Zunia. She starts walking away. "Everyone seems to hate both of them. They only are vocal when it comes to Naruto. Menma scares them so much that they don't insult him out in the open. He must be aware of this fact though. And the stuff they say about them, it's repulsive. It's almost like they want them to just disappear." She stops walking. "No wonder Menma is so protective of Naruto. He's trying to lessen the pain and take the brunt. Compared to Sasuke's situation, Menma's is just depressing. If Sakura is anything like this…I better find Naruto."

Elsewhere, Shikamaru, and Ino are having lunch on a small balcony with Choji, a very heavyset kid who eats a lot. Ino is sitting on the railing in a very bad mood.

"All right" said Ino. If this is going to work out, you'll have to follow my lead."

"Yeah, yeah" said Shikamaru.

"Why don't you lead us to some barbeque Ino" said Choji. She places her hand on her face in frustration.

"I see you guys are doing good" said Menma's voice behind them. Menma comes crawling from underneath the balcony.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Looking for Naruto" said Menma. "I thought he was with Sakura but I already passed her eating lunch alone on the bench so I figured—"

"He's not here so just go away" said Ino interrupting.

Menma looks at her for a second and turns back to Shikamaru. "Since you and Choji are the only other people he talks to, I wanted to know if you knew where he was."

"No," said Shikamaru. "Haven't talked with Naruto since we talked in the classroom. Besides, I doubt he would come to us considering our…present company."

"You say something Shikamaru?!" said Ino aggresively.

"No, nothing."

"Right" Menma then spots Naruto on the roof next to a window that Sasuke is at. "Nevermind, I found him."

Shikamaru turns and sees Naruto.

"What's he doing?" asked Shikamaru. Ino then turns to see what they are looking at followed by Choji who stands up to look. The railing that Ino was sitting on starts to wobble a little. Naruto then jumps into the window tackling Sasuke down and causing the window to close behind him.

"Naruto, if you so much as scratch him, you're on my enemy list forever" said Ino. Menma glares at Ino from the side then shifts back to the window. The window opens up and Sasuke jumps out. Menma smirks.

"He beat Naruto without breaking a sweat" said Shikamaru.

"Of course" said Ino. "Against my Sasuke, no one can beat him."

"Pretty sure I beat Sasuke" said Menma.

"That was a tie" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, but my injuries healed faster than his."

"Um…that's not really a win."

"Close enough." The railing loosens more.

"Sasuke's gotten a lot stronger since then" said Ino. "He will wipe the floor with you."

Menma sits up. "Yeah, well, it doesn't matter now" said Menma. "I'll leave you three be." Menma starts to leave. The railing suddenly gives way. Ino starts to fall backwards with a panic look. Menma rushes over and grabs her hand before she can fall all the way down. He pulls her up. He gently places Ino down. Ino glares at him.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" said Ino.

"So no thank you huh" said Menma. "Whatever" Menma starts to leave. "So ungrateful" mumbled Menma to himself. "I save her neck and she has the gull to insult me. Why do I even bother with these girls all blinded by their obsession with Sasuke and all this pathetic stuff…." Menma continues to mumble and leaves the balcony.

"You know, he did just save you" said Shikamaru.

"I don't care, he's the worst" said Ino.

Zunia is clinging to the side of the building listening in on their conversation. "So even Ino is harsh to both of them" said Zunia. "Such and ungrateful attitude she has, not even thanking him for saving her life. These ninja are just…cruel." She takes a deep breath. "But that one girl with the grey eyes…I wonder what her deal is." Zunia sees Sasuke jumping down on the ground. "I'll worry about that later. Right now, I need to talk with Naruto." Zunia jumps down disappearing into the trees below.

Menma comes out the building and bumps into Sasuke. Sasuke looks at Menma nervously. "Um…what do you want, loser?"

"Drop the act Naruto" said Menma. "I know it's you."

Naruto sighs. "Is it that obvious?"

"To me it is." Menma takes a deep breath. "Why are you disguised as Sasuke?"

"…I have to know Menma."

"Know?"

"Know what Sakura really thinks of me."

"Naruto, that's a bad idea. You'll just upset yourself. You can't do this."

"Maybe, but we're going to be teammates, and you won't be around all the time. Please Menma, I…need to know."

Menma stays quiet for a minute. He sighs loudly. "If you think it will help then okay…but I'm telling you, she will break your heart."

Naruto nods and leaves to find Sakura. Menma takes a deep breath. He cracks his knuckles getting an intense glare in his eyes. Zunia then appears behind Menma taping him on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't do that" said Zunia. "She's not worth it."

"Zunia?"

"I know what you're thinking. It would be better if you just let Naruto handle this.

"She's going to hurt Naruto. I can't just let her do that" said Menma.

"Naruto's going to have to deal with her on his own. They're on the same team."

"Yeah, but—"

"If she's really that mean and shallow, then you beating her up will look bad on your part."

Menma turns away. "But, I can't let Naruto…."

"You just need to blow off some steam" said Zunia. She takes Menma by the hand. "Come with me." The two of them leave. Suddenly, another Zunia comes climbing out some nearby bushes. "That shadow clone should keep him busy for a while. Now to check on Naruto."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Yokubo manages to beat Kiba. Kiba is on the ground blood dripping from his mouth. Yokubo doesn't even have a scratch.

"That all you got?" said Yokubo. "So much for that threat." Hinata bits her finger nervously.

"I think that's enough" said Shino.

"Please, I'm just getting started." Suddenly, Yokubo starts to feel his strength draining from him. He falls to his knees and collapses on to the ground. Yokubo looks down and sees that his body is covered in bugs. They are eating away at his chakra.

"That's enough of this violence" said Shino. "Class will start back up soon." Kiba stands up. He kicks Yokubo in the face.

"Let's see you fight me now" said Kiba. Kiba kicks him multiple times in the face.

"You're going too far Kiba" said Shino.

"Don't be such a buzz kill Shino."

"Kiba, I detest this kind of violence. Back off."

"Kiba, please" said Hinata. "That's enough."

"Come on Hinata, this jerk—"

"Please Kiba, don't."

Kiba sighs and starts walking away. "Count yourself lucky, next time, I won't lose to you." He walks away with Shino and Hinata. The bugs around Yokubo fly away. Yokubo just glares at Kiba in the distance.

"Sasuke can wait" said Yokubo. "First, I'll teach him a lesson." He slowly stands up feeling very wobbly. Blood drips down his face as he wipes it off. "So that Shino controls bugs, and they ate my chakra. He's defiantly strong."

Sakura finishes her lunch while sitting on a bench. She starts to pout looking all glum. She suddenly spots Naruto disguised as Sasuke smiling at her.

"Hey, Sakura" said Naruto. Sakura starts to blush. She turns her head away. "Your forehead's so wide and charming. Makes me feel like kissing it."

"Sakura's entire face starts to go red as she feels her heart ready to burst out her chest. "Just kidding, that's something Naruto would say." Sakura smiles to herself.

"Actually that's why I'm here" said Naruto as he sits down next to her. "I'm curious, what do you think of Naruto?" Zunia is sitting behind a nearby tree listening at the conversation.

"He knows about my feelings and he purposely tries to get in the way." said Sakura. "He enjoys interfering and making me feel bad. Naruto, he doesn't understand a single thing about me. He's just annoying and selfish, and constantly butting into stuff he doesn't understand. I don't even know why I would be teamed up with someone like him. I hate him."

"Is that what she really thinks?" said Zunia to herself. "Wow, poor Naruto, I can only imagine what he must be feeling right now."

"All I really want, is for you to accept me Sasuke."

"Huh?" Zunia peaks out the bushes at the two of them.

"You want me to accept you?" said Naruto.

"Yes, I'd do anything for a that Sasuke" said Sakura. She leans in to go for a kiss. Zunia watches for a second and thinks to herself. She takes a deep breath and walks out the bushes.

"Hey, Sasuke" said Zunia. "Been looking for you." Sakura immediately stops. Naruto looks behind in shock.

'Zunia' thought Naruto. 'What's she doing here?'

"What do you want?" said Naruto

She kneels near Naruto's ear so Sakura doesn't hear.

"Naruto, I know it's you" said Zunia. Naruto gets a shocked expression. "I heard everything, Naruto. The way she talks to you is cruel. You shouldn't bother with her. She's not worth it." Naruto averts his eyes away. "Just leave, walk away, don't give her any attention." Naruto's eyes shift down. He closes his eyes then suddenly feels a large pain in his stomach. He gets a puzzled look on his face and runs away holding his stomach.

"Hey, Sasuke, where are you going?!" said Sakura. Sakura glares at Zunia. "What's your problem. Can't you see we were having a moment?"

Zunia rolls her eyes. "Yeah, a moment, where you tried to force yourself onto Sasuke."

"Sasuke wasn't saying no." She looks away from her very angry. "You're just as bad as Naruto. No wonder you defend him."

"I defend Naruto because he's a good person. If you actually take the time to—"

"What do you know? You're new. How can you possibly understand? Naruto is annoying."

"Understand? This entire time during Orientation, not once have I seen you or anyone say Hi to Naruto and treat him like he's a person or anything decent. You all just glare at him, call him annoying, try to beat him up for accidently kissing Sasuke."

"That's a big deal. Naruto can't be Sasuke's first kiss. It's horrible. I was supposed to be it."

Zunia starts getting an annoyed look. "You're still on about being Sasuke's first kiss crap!? Is that the only thing you can think about?"

"What else matters?"

"How about being a ninja!? The reason you have that leaf headband; you can't just tell me you wanted to be a ninja just to be with Sasuke can you?"

Sakura pouts and turns away. "I don't have to answer you." She sees Sasuke coming towards them. She gets up to greet him. "Sasuke, over here!" Zunia turns and sees Sasuke.

'He's back?' thought Zunia. She takes a closer look at Sasuke. 'Is that the real Sasuke, or is it Naruto?'

"Where's Naruto?" said Sasuke approaching Sakura.

'That's not something Naruto would say' thought Zunia.

"Come on, don't change the subject again." said Sakura. Sasuke start walking away. "Hey wait, we didn't get the chance to finish."

"Finish?" said Sasuke stopping.

'Defiantly Sasuke' thought Zunia.

She walks up to Sasuke. "She's talking about earlier when she was talking to you" said Zunia. She winks at Sasuke and he catches on.

"Sorry, Sakura, not in the mood to finish what we were doing" said Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke" said Sakura. "I know Zunia made you mad and all but that shoudn't affect what happened. I mean with you asking my opinion on Naruto and all." She gets a cocky smile on her face. "Actually, I think I figured it out; figured out Naruto's problem. Naruto's real problem is that he wasn't raised right."

"What?" said Zunia.

"He doesn't have a mother or father. All he has is that trouble maker brother. All they do is get in trouble with the Jonin. Naruto being impulsive just do whatever comes into his head. Menma basically acting like he's high and mighty beating up all the kids that pick on Naruto. That's not really helpful at all but who can blame him. If they had parents they would be more disciplined and wouldn't such annoying trouble makers." Sasuke and Zunia both start glaring at Sakura. Sakura doesn't even notice. "They're just a bunch of annoying selfish, ill-mannered kids that can't possibly find a place to fit in. They are better off alone without having to be with any of us. As long as they're alone, they are better to everyone. There really is no point to talking with others if you don't have that parental figure type of discipline right?"

"Arrogant little bitch" said Zunia under her breath.

"You don't understand" said Sasuke to Sakura. Zunia faces him in shock. "It's not about being disciplined or having parents scold you. You have no idea what that pain is like, you can't even imagine it. What Naruto and Menma must feel, You can't even comprehend how they feel."

"What?" said Sakura. "Why are you saying this Sasuke?" He slowly turns around. "You're annoying." Sakura gets a shocked look. Sasuke turns around and starts walking away. Zunia looks at Sasuke then back at Sakura. She slowly walks away as well leaving Sakura there in her thoughts.

"Sasuke" said Zunia as she continues to walk. "You surprise me. To think that you would have the respect for Menma despite you not being friends. Maybe you're not as bad as I thought."

"Zunia!" said Menma's voice behind her. She turns and sees Menma approaching looking quite irritated. "What's the big idea sending me on a wild goose chase with your shadow clone?"

"You escaped my shadow clone?"

"Left her outside the bathroom."

"Oh, should have saw that coming."

"Where's Naruto?"

"Um…."

"What happened between him and Sakura?"

Zunia takes a deep breath. "Look, I'll only tell you if you calm down."

"Calm down?" Menma looks at her feeling offended. "What did she say?"

"I can't tell you"

"WHAT DID SAKURA SAY?!"

"I WON'T TELL YOU!"

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT SHE SAID ABOUT NARUTO!"

"If I tell you, you're going to want to kill her so I won't tell you."

Menma's eyes turn red and his pupils become slit. "What!?"

"It was bad, it offended even me, but she's been taken care of. She doesn't need you coming in beating her up."

"Where is she?"

She grabs Menma's arm. "Menma, I'm warning you, don't."

"LET ME GO!" He pulls away from Zunia and starts walking off. Zunia grabs Menma flipping him over on his back and jumping on top of him pinning him on the ground. Menma feels his strength start to leave his body. There's a look of shock as he stares at her face.

"This is exactly why you don't need to be around Sakura. You're way to impulsive and over-protective of Naruto. It clouds your judgement and you do things that you will end up regretting later. Now calm down!"

Menma tries to get up but can't. He's surprised to find her able to hold him down so effectively. He soon gives up turning his face away from her. "Dammit" he said.

"Good, now listen. Naruto is fine. I talked to him after his meeting with Sakura. I got on Sakura's case about what she said and Sasuke even scolded her." Menma perks up on hearing that. "No doubt Sakura was real offended when Sasuke scolded her so she has had enough okay?"

Menma sighs. "So where's Naruto now?"

"Don't know, he rushed off holding his stomach."

"Holding his stomach?" Menma then comes to a realization. "The milk…."

"Milk?"

"I know where he is."

"So is it against the rules for teammates to date?" said Yokubo's voice. He's still a little wobbly but his standing much straighter as he approaches the two of them.

"What happened to you?" asked Zunia.

"I lost to an Aburame."

"Shino?" said Menma.

"Yeah"

"Not surprised, he's quite skilled." He turns to Zunia. "Can you let me up now, I want to go see Naruto." Zunia gets off of Menma and helps him up.

"Zunia" said Menma. "Your face, you—"

"I'd prefer if you would keep that little detail to yourself for now."

"But…how?"

"That's not important right now. Just keep it a secret. No one's supposed to know."

Menma sighs then nods lightly. The three of them head into the academy. They walk through the school hallways. Yokubo is walking a bit sluggishly. Menma shifts his gaze to him.

"Shino must have really did a number on you" said Menma.

"Yeah, well, next time I'll be prepared" said Yokubo.

"What did you do to make him mad anyway, he's kind of reclusive."

"I fought with this guy named Kiba."

Menma laughs. "Kiba? How badly did you beat him?"

Yokubo smiles. "He's going to need stitches for that broken nose. Although that girl…Hinata…she seemed very nervous around me. She must not like to talk to other people."

"Hinata?" said Menma in confusion.

"Isn't that that girl with the grey eyes?" said Zunia.

"Oh…her" said Menma. "She was shy around you?"

"Yeah"

"…were you flirting with her?"

Yokubo smirks. "Oh no, she's not my type. I prefer girls with more…backbone."

They suddenly hear Naruto screaming and grunting. They come to a door reading toilet.

"Naruto, is that you?" said Menma.

"Yeah, just a minute…" said Naruto. There's a loud fart coming from the bathroom.

"That milk really got to you huh?"

Naruto grunts louder. Yokubo looks at the bathroom door feeling very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm going back to the class" said Yokubo. "I'll see you there." He walks away.

"Naruto?" said Zunia. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my stomach might explode" said Naruto.

"I meant with what Sakura said."

"I'm…fine."

"…it's okay Naruto, it's okay to feel angry or upset. You don't have to bottle up your emotions like that. It helps to talk to someone and if you can't tell Menma, you could always talk to me. It helps to have more people to talk to about things Naruto, and I'm willing to listen and support you no matter what okay." Naruto stays silent. Menma looks at Zunia in awe and then cracks a smile.

"You know" said Menma. "I think I'll head back as well. Just make sure Naruto gets back in time okay?"

Zunia looks at Menma in shock then slowly starts to smiles "Yeah, okay" Menma then leaves.

As he's walking, he finds himself in front of Kurama's cage again.

"Is this really a good idea" said Kurama. This whole time you didn't really trust her."

"Yeah, I know" said Menma. "But, what she said to Naruto, I can tell she's being genuine. She's definantly not like the other girls here. She actually cares about Naruto, as a friend. I'm willing to give her a chance."

"But you saw her face. You know what she is. That could be a problem later on."

"No, I don't think so. I'm the only one that knows, and I know it won't end like last time. She's purposely keeping it a secret so I will do the same. Besides, where else am I going to find a girl willing to be friends with Naruto?"

A couple minutes pass and Naruto finally opens the door. Zunia is waiting for him right outside.

"I know you must be feeling quite bad about what Sakura said."

"No, I'm fine."

"Naruto, you don't have to lie to me. I was there when she said it remember?"

Naruto looks away. "It's okay, really."

Zunia then hugs Naruto. "Come on, as a friend, I'm here to support you, especially in situations like this. Trust me, everything feels better when you let it out."

Naruto starts to relax as he embraces Zunia hugging her back. He gives a soft smile to him.

"Thank you" said Naruto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Menma walks down heading back to the classroom. He sighs heavily.

Guess I better play nice, he thought to himself.

He gets to the classroom and opens the door. A lot of the students have returned ad are sitting down in their seats talking amongst themselves. No one even turned towards the door. He slowly walks over to his desk and sits down. The loud talking of the other kids was giving him a headache. He closes his eyes doing his best to drown them out.

"Menma got lucky" said a voice. Menma's eyes immediately shot opened upon hearing this. He turns his attention to where the voice came from and sees Ikki talking to his teammates. One was dressed in a red shirt an sleeveless jacket with the same logo as Ikki and black pants. The other was a girl with a green long sleeve shirt and black pants. She had her brown hair tied back in a small ponytail. "If Menma didn't have help I would have crushed him. He's all talk anyway."

"You sure about that Ikki. He did beat you" said the guy in red.

"He just got lucky Goro" said Ikki.

"Luck, you should have took us there with you" said the girl.

Goro looks at the girl. "You sound like you're confident Mariko. He's strong."

"Yeah but against skilled ninja like us, he's nothing.

"At it again" said Menma to himself. He closes his eyes to drown Ikkis' voice out.

"I'm surprised he and his brother even graduated. If you ask me, they deserve to stay students forever" said Ikki. Menma's hand clenches his arm tightly. "I mean Naruto can't even perform the basics. I heard he couldn't even make a clone. I bet they just let him graduate out of pity being that he and Menma were the only ones that failed I mean how pathetic can you be if you can't even perform the basics. I bet he dies on his first mission. Hope he gets the most embarrassing death in leaf history like falling on his on kunai or accidently setting a paper bomb on himself." They all start laughing accept for Goro. Menma suddenly gets up and starts approaching Ikki.

"Careful Ikki, what if Menma hears you talking like that?"

"How, he's not even in the classroom."

Goro then notices Menma behind Ikki. "Uh oh" he said. Ikki turns around just enough to see Menma but it's too late. Menma grabs him by the hair much to everyone's surprise.

"OW, HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Ikki. Menma stays silent as he drags Ikki up to the rear window of the classroom. He drops him on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL MENMA!" Menma grabs him by the collar and thrusting him through the window. He held him out of the window with one hand as his feet dangle in the air over the ground, the look of fear filled his eyes.

"It will be quite embarrassing for you to die here before your mission wouldn't it?" said Menma, his eyes glowing red and his pupils slit.

"Hey, Hey, take it easy, it was a joke" said Ikki nervously. "No need to take it that seriously."

"I'm not laughing." Ikki's two teammates stand behind Menma with kunai drawn.

"Let him go, you stupid demon" said Mariko. Menma turns to them his chakra flaring violently as he glares at them. He lets go of Ikki as he falls to the ground below. The only thing heard was a faint splat on the ground.

"You're more than welcomed to follow him" said Menma. The entire class is stunned and silent. Goro drops kunai on the ground. Mariko glare at Menma and charges at him. Menma catches her hand before she can stab him breaking her wrist. She screams in pain dropping to her knees. Menma looks over at the rest of the class who all are now afraid. Menma looks out the window seeing Ikki crawling on the ground.

"Looks like he survived. How unfortunate" said Menma. He goes back over to his desk and sits down staying silent as everyone backs away in fear of him. Sakura then walks back in the room. She sees everyone's fear on their face. She walks in the room but stops after a couple steps. She sees the broken window as everyone stares at Menma. She goes to her seat and sits down quietly.

Yokubo then shows up in the classroom sighing loudly. He sees the open seat next to Sakura and decides to sit down next to her.

"So" said Yokubo. "Sasuke's pretty popular huh?" Sakura stays silent.

Sasuke enters the room at this time. He sees Ikki's empty seat as well as the broken window. He then sees Mariko on the floor. He sits down in the open seat next to Sakura staying silent but sharing a dissatisfied glance at Menma. Ino and her team then enter the room. Ino sees the broken window and Mariko on the floor. Goro helps Mariko up as the two of then head to their seat. Ino sighs walking to her desk. Shikamaru looks on seeing the fear in everyone's eyes. He then notices the broken window.

"Menma must have thrown someone out the window" said Shikamaru.

"Probably Ikki" said Choji as he's stuffing his face with chips. "I hope he's okay, we are on the third floor." Choji and Shikamaru join Ino sitting next to her. She leans on her arm being the only one in the room that's calm. Shikamaru looks over at her.

"I'm surprised you can be calm in situations like this" said Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" said Ino.

"When Menma gets like this, no one wants to even breath wrong around him yet you are just unfazed."

"Like you and Choji are"

"Well, it's kind of different for us. Menma never targets us. Of course we never give him a reason to either."

Ino sighs. "It's not like this is the first time he's thrown someone out the window, and to Ikki no less who brags constantly about his strength."

"Yeah, but it's the first time he's done it from this high. He might have actually killed him this time."

"I doubt it, Menma never kills. He just…" Ino pauses for a moment as she was about to say she'll regret later.

"Ino?"

"Nevermind."

Shikamaru sighs as he looks at Menma. "He's such a lose cannon. Every time he comes even near me I feel very tense and afraid even if I don't show it. I swear, sometimes I think the guy really is a demon."

"He's no demon, he's just a jerk and a pathetic person." said Ino as she turns away from Shikamaru. "I hate him." Menma slightly shifted his attention to Ino for a second before turning back around and closing his eyes.

The door opens again with eight people coming in all wearing the standard leaf outfits. Three that stand out among them is a female with red eyes dressed with a small white outfit on instead of the standard uniform, a bald man with a scar the shape of a claw on his eye, and one with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth unlit. All of them had their attention on Menma who had his eyes closed and arms crossed while leaning back in the seat. They had this disappointed yet angered look in their eyes. Iruka then walks into the classroom looking really angry.

"Menma!" yelled Iruka. "Why did you—"

"He's alive" said Menma interrupting not even moving a muscle. "He'll think twice before insulting people after this."

"Menma, we've told you before not to harm your fellow students. This is going to far." Menma stays silent.

"That was my student you threw out the window. You had no right to hurt a fellow shinobi like that." said the bald. Menma still stays silent. The bald Jonin gets pissed. "Listen here you stupid little demon fox." The Jonin all shutter in fear when he spoke that. Menma opens one of his eyes which are still red. He glares at the Jonin. "You may think that you are immune because you're on good terms with the Third but that won't save you anymore." He takes a couple steps when the man with the cigarette puts his arm up blocking him.

"Gekido-sensei, let it go. It's not worth it" said the man.

"The third's your father Asuma. You really think he'll punish him, like he should be at this point?"

"Whether he's punished or not, it's not for you to decide" said the woman.

"And who asked you Kurenai?"

"Guys" said Iruka. "Let's discuss this later. You have squads you're assigned to." Gekido grunts loudly looking around at the others. The Jonin are all looking at him cautiously. He sighs heavily and steps back in line.

"Okay, we'll discuss the Jonin squads assignments now" said Iruka..


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Back with Naruto, Zunia is waiting for him just outside the bathroom. Naruto is grunting loudly. Loud unpleasant sounds seem to be coming from the bathroom.

"You're stomach is really upsetting you" said Zunia.

"I know" said Naruto as he continues to grunt.

"…Is it something you ate?"

"No, I had ramen like always do." Naruto grunts loudly again.

"What about something you drank?"

"All I had was some milk."

"Milk?" said Zunia with curiosity. "Was it sour?"

"Um, I don't know" Naruto thinks for a moment. "Though now that I think about it, it tasted kind of funny."

Zunia chuckles to herself. "Sour milk then…You really have to pay attention to the expiration dates else this happens."

Naruto just continues to grunt. Zunia looks down the hall seeing a bunch of medical ninja running past. She gets an eerie feeling upon seeing them. Naruto finally gets out the restroom. He places his hand on the wall bracing himself trying to catch his balance.

"Okay" said Naruto. "I think it's out my system."

Zunia scans Naruto from top to bottom. "If you say so" she says. "Let's head to the classroom. We're already late."

Naruto notices the eerie look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bunch of medical ninja walked ran right past. I have a gut feeling it involved Menma."

"Probably, he's always sending someone to the hospital."

"…What?"

"Yeah, you haven't been around lately but he's real quick to attack especially if they talk about me negatively."

"And he hospitalizes them?"

"Pretty much"

"…let's get back to the classroom."

Naruto and Zunia arrive back in the classroom it's empty with the exception of Menma, Sakura, Sasuke, and Yokubo. Menma is sitting silently by himself Yokubo is sitting at one of the lower desks rubbing his left eye. Sasuke sits alone near the top of the room. Sakura is leaning on the desk at the bottom looking really irritated. They walk over to Menma.

"What happened to Yokubo?" asked Zunia.

"He tried flirting with Sakura" said Menma. "It didn't go so well."

"She hit me" said Yokubo. Zunia turns her attention to Menma.

"You didn't talk him out of it?" asked Zunia.

Menma shrugs.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Gone"

"Gone?"

"Yeah" said Yokubo interrupting. "Each team met with their Jonin and left. Even Izuki left as well on account of the incident."

"Incident?" said Zunia in confusion.

"It's Iruka-sensei" said Menma.

"Whatever, at least the kid survived you tossing him out the window."

"You threw Ikki out the window again?" said Naruto.

"He should have known better?" said Menma.

Zunia gives a puzzled and uneasy look. "So, where's our Jonin?" said Zunia.

"Not here yet" said Menma.

"But we've been gone for over an hour" said Naruto.

"Yeah, relax" said Zunia. "I'm sure they'll show up soon."

* * *

Three hours pass. Naruto is standing by the door looking. Menma's knocked out sleep. Zunia is pacing the floor. Yokubo is tossing a piece of chalk up and down. Sakura continues to lean on the desk with Sasuke just sitting in silence.

"AHHHHH" said Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL? IT'S BEEN HOURS, WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Naruto, calm down, they'll be here" said Sakura.

"Really" said Zunia. "At this point, I'm starting to think we don't have one."

"Or they just don't want to be bothered" said Menma slowly waking up.

"Bothered?" said Zunia.

Menma points to him and Naruto. "Us"

"No, I doubt that. It's got to be something else."

"Well, I'm done waiting" said Naruto. He takes one of the chairs and pulls it up to the door. He put an eraser at the top slowly closing the door.

"NARUTO!" said Sakura.

"That's what they get for coming late, surprise."

"You really shouldn't do this Naruto, you're going to get in trouble."

"Humph, our teacher's a Jonin, and elite ninja. They won't fall for something like that" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke's right Naruto," said Sakura. "Why don't you think these things through?"

Suddenly a hand comes through the crack on the door. Everyone looks on in anticipation. The door opens and a man with white hair comes through the door. The eraser fall on top of his head. There's an awkward silence.

Naruto starts laughing. "Ha ha ha, I got him I totally got him" said Naruto.

"I'm sorry sensei" said Sakura. "I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that"

"Suck up" said Zunia. The white haired man slowly picks up the eraser. He looks at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"My first impressions of you three, you're a bunch of idiots" he said. He looks at Menma, Zunia and Yokubo. "You three on the other hand seem a bit…distant."

"He's not wrong" whispered Yokubo.

"I take it you're team 6" said the white haired man. "I'm your Jonin instructor, Kakashi Hatake."

"WHAT?" said Naruto. "Where's ours?"

"Niseo Buraindo will be here soon. He probably just got lost. It's his first time as a Jonin instructor" said Kakashi. He turns to team 6. "Now then, let's go somewhere more spacious." Kakashi proceeds out the door. Yokubo gets up and follows. Zunia looks over at Naruto and follows close behind. Menma then takes a look at the three of them and takes a deep breath he walks by Naruto.

"Good luck" said Menma as he leaves the room. He closes the door behind him. Naruto sighs loudly and walks over to the desk sitting down. There was silence in the room. The door suddenly opens up. In comes a man with a black bandana on that covers his eyes. The bandana has the metal leaf band on it. He is also wearing the standard uniform for ninjas in the village.

"Excuse me" said the man. "Is this the classroom of Iruka?"

"Um…yes" said Sakura.

"Oh good, I finally found it. The man enters the class tripping over his feet falling face first on the ground. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all look at him in confusion. The man then stands up brushing himself off. "Sorry, I'm not use to this area."

"Um, who are you?" asked Sakura.

"Right, right, of course, introductions. My name is Niseo Buraindo the squad leader of team 7."

"You?!" said Naruto. "Oh come on, why do I get stuck with a blind one?"

 _This guy's pathetic_ , thought Sasuke. _Is this guy really a Jonin with this kind of skill?_

"Now now" said Niseo. "Looks can be deceiving. Despite the looks, I can be quite skilled. He gives a soft smile. The three of them look and Niseo with disappointed looks. "Anyway, let's get started. How about we start with getting to know each other."

"Huh?" said Naruto.

"Tell me a little about yourselves, likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals for the future, and so on."

"Um" said Sakura. "Could you do it as an example so we understand?"

"Um…sure." Niseo pauses for a moment. "I'm Niseo-sensei. I like training to get strong and hate failing to complete a task. Hobbies include talking with others and planning for missions and goal for the future…." There's a long pause. The kids wait in anticipation. "Your turn now."

"That was pointless" said Sakura.

"Um…how about the loud mouth one form earlier" said Niseo.

"Loud mouth?" said Naruto.

"He means you" said Sakura.

Naruto grunts loudly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and really like the ramen at Ichiraku. I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait when you pour the ramen in the cup. My hobbies are comparing different kinds of ramen, and my future goal is to be the greatest Hokage then the whole village will start respecting me and treat me like someone important."

 _Hmm, just what I'd expect from Naruto,_ thought Niseo.

"Okay, how about the girl next" said Niseo.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like…I mean who I like…." Sakura starts blushing as she turns her attention to Sasuke. "M-my hobbies are…um my dream for the future is…." She starts to cover her mouth trying to hold back her excitement.

 _Guess I should have expected this,_ thought Niseo. _Most girls her age are interested in boys then ninja training._

"And what do you hate?" said Niseo.

"Naruto!" said Sakura. Naruto gives a disappointed look.

"Okay, last one"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream or goal cause I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy…a certain someone." There's silence in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Menma's team is on the roof of a nearby building. The white haired ninja is sitting in front of them on the railing while the others are on the stares.

"Alright then, how about we get started" said the white haired ninja. "Let's start with introductions."

"Introductions huh?" said Yokubo. "How do you want us to do it?"

"Well…your name, things you like, things you dislike, dreams for the future, stuff like that."

"Um" said Zunia. "Could you give us an example?"

"…okay, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I dislike…I don't really feel like telling you. Dreams for the future, I haven't really thought of that. As for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

 _That was pointless,_ though everyone.

"Alright your turn, um you on the left" said Kakashi.

"I'm Yokubo. I like…um…fine pieces of art and hate when I don't get the chance to see them." Menma and Zunia give Yokubo a side glare. "My hobbies include doing…um…research and as for goals, well I, have a goal…kind of…." Yokubo grows silent.

 _He really does take after him_ thought Kakashi. "Alright, next the girl."

"I'm Zunia. I like a lot of things but don't really have anything I dislike anything. My hobbies include hanging out with my friends and dream is to become the strongest Kunoichi I can be."

 _Pretty basic goal not really something that stands out, though quite surprising since most females her age are into boys,_ thought Kakashi. "Okay, last one."

"I'm Menma, I don't wish to talk about things I like or dislike, I have my goal and mission in life and that's to ensure that Naruto accomplishes his dream in life and I will make sure that that dream becomes a reality."

 _Hmm, certainly supports Naruto, can't fault him for that_ thought Kakashi. "Looks like you all have interesting backgrounds. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission?" said Yokubo.

"A survival exercise."

"Survival?" said Menma.

* * *

"But we already had our training" said Sakura. "That's why we're here."

"This isn't like your normal exercise that you've done" said Niseo.

"Then what kind of training is it?" said Naruto.

"Well, you aren't going to like what I tell you." Sasuke Sakura and Naruto look at him confused. "Of the 30 graduates that got accepted, only 12 will be accepted, the other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it bass fail exam and the likely hood you'll fail is about 60%." They all look at Niseo in shock.

"That's not fair, we worked hard to get here. What was that graduation test for anyway?" said Naruto.

"Well, that's to weed out the candidates that might become Genin."

"What!?"

"Yeah, so I decide whether you pass or fail. Meet up at the training grounds just south of the village and make sure to bring your ninja gear."

They look around nervously.

* * *

"That's all" said Kakashi. "You're dismissed" Kakashi then pauses. "Oh and as a for warning, you might want to skip breakfast tomorrow otherwise, you'll puke." Kakashi then jumps away.

"Okay then, that's unsettling" said Yokubo.

"Guess we better make sure we pass" said Menma. He stands up. "I'm going to go train" Menma jumps away.

"Train?" said Yokubo. "I'd rather have a little fun can't go stressing yourself out over this." Yokubo looks down from the roof catching the glimpse of a nearby hot spring. He gets an excited look. "I'll see you all tomorrow" He jumps away.

Zunia sighs as she's the only one left alone. "This is irritating."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Zunia makes her way down the street of the market place.

 _Naruto must really be nervous upon hearing this_. She thought to herself. _Wonder where he is._

Zunia then spots Naruto eating at the ramen shop. She walks over to him and sits right next to him. Naruto looks over in shock.

"Huh" said Naruto. "Zunia?"

"Seemed a bit lonely for you to be here by yourself" said Zunia.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but stops himself and continues to eat.

"Tomorrow's a big day isn't it?"

"I'm not going to lose" said Naruto. "No matter what I will pass." Zunia chuckles.

"Nothing ever gets you down does it?"

"Of course not, with a dream like mine, I can't afford to give up. I'll never give up. That's my ninja way." Naruto smiles as he says this.

"How cute. You're the complete opposite of my brother. He's quite the serious one."

"Serious?"

Zunia shifts her gaze down. "He's been through a lot after our parents died. He's had to grow up real fast never really having time to just be…normal. I had to do the same thing. Probably why I kind of adopted that mindset hanging out with him for so long. If my sister was here, she would be surprised to see me like this."

Naruto stops eating looking at Zunia with intrigue. "You have a sister?"

Zunia twiddles her fingers. "Had…she's dead Naruto."

Naruto shifts his gaze down. "Oh…."

"Yeah, it was quite the traumatic experience. I was there when she died. It was the main reason I left the village. If I had stayed I…." Zunia pauses for a moment as a small tear rolls down her face. She takes a deep breath. "I could have ended up different." She wipes her face and looks at Naruto with a big smile. "I might have been one of those idiotic girls that praise Sasuke." She laughs. "I mean what do those girls even see in him anyway?"

Naruto looks at Zunia in shock and awe. "You really don't like Sasuke?"

"Well, as things are now…no." Zunia sees Naruto's expression. She leans in closer to him. "Does that make you happy to hear that?"

Naruto blushes a little and starts stuffing his face. "Um… a little."

Zunia smiles. "Personally, I'm not really into the whole romance thing. Seems more like a distraction to me, especially if you're a ninja."

Naruto stops. "Huh?"

"I mean think about it, you and the person you like are on a mission together and you find yourself constantly distracted by looking at the person you're in love with whether it's for concern or infatuation. This leads to you messing up the mission making it harder for everyone or worst case, causing the mission to fail. That's probably what will happen with Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, I mean, just today, didn't she seem too focused on Sasuke? I mean you disguised yourself as Sasuke and all she did was talk badly about you and praise Sasuke. How is that kind of attitude going to help on missions?"

"Um…I…." Naruto clenches the bowl tightly.

Zunia sees Naruto's confused face and hand realizing what she said. "Sorry, I forgot, you like her."

Naruto looks down. 

Suddenly a kunai comes rushing to Naruto from behind and Zunia catches it before it hits him. Zunia turns. Mariko is standing right behind them looking very pissed off.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Zunia.

"Out of the way" yelled Mariko. Naruto turns around and sees her.

"What's going on?" said Naruto confused.

"You stupid brother crippled Ikki" said Mariko. "We were disqualified from being ninja because of that. We're being sent back to the academy."

"What?"

"Menma's always doing things like that" said Naruto. Zunia looks at Naruto for a second and turns to Mariko.

"Naruto has nothing to do with that" said Zunia. Mariko pulls out another kunai.

"If you stand in my way, I'll take you out too" said Mariko.

Zunia suddenly vanishes from sight. A large invisible slash hits Mariko as Zunia reappears behind her. Mariko's eyes roll back as she collapses on the ground. Naruto looks on in amazement. Zunia drops the kunai quietly making her way back and sits down next to Naruto.

"Wow" said Naruto. "You're amazing."

Zunia smiles. "I was holding back. If I used my full strength, I would have cut her clean in half."

Zunia chuckles as Naruto gulps nervously.

"Relax, Naruto, just know that you have someone else looking out for you."

Naruto laughs nervously as he finishes his food.

"Boy, I'm stuffed" said Naruto.

"You eat quite a lot" said Zunia.

"Hey, I can't help it. I'm just hungry."

"Yeah," Naruto gets up after paying and starts heading back to the apartment. Zunia walks up behind him.

"So, how are you going to deal with things tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Your game plan, what do you plan to do?"

"Um…I don't really…."

"You want to beat Sasuke right? You need to have a strategy to work with that will blow him away."

"Yeah, I guess but it's not like I…had much luck in that. Sasuke has beaten me countless times. "

"All the more reason to come up with a strategy now." Zunia starts pulling Naruto. "Come on, lets get back to your apartment. Zunia pulls Naruto with her as she gets to the apartment. They get to the apartment door.

"Um…" said Naruto.

"What?"

"It's not really clean right now."

"I don't mind."

Naruto reaches in his pocket grabbing his key. He opens the door and turns on the light. Zunia sees the large mess there.

"See" said Naruto.

Zunia smiles. "I've slept in worse places. This is nothing." Zunia rolls up her sleeves. "Let's clean this up." Zunia starts picking up the trash and cleaning the place. Naruto looks at her confused yet satisfied.

An hour goes by as the place looks practically spotless. Naruto sighs in relief.

"There, all done" said Zunia.

"Uh yeah" said Naruto. He goes into the fridge and takes out a cup of Ramen.

"Are you still hungry?"

"Yeah, kind of" said Naruto. Zunia sighs. "That nine tails really helps you out with metabolism.

"Huh?" said Naruto confused. Zunia darts her eyes around the room nervously.

"Oh…uh…nevermind" they both sit down at the table. Naruto pours the hot water in the cup and closes the lid back.

"I hate this part" said Naruto.

"What part?"

"Waiting for the noodles to cook"

Zunia chuckles slightly. "Your really are unique.

The door suddenly opens as Menma walks in. he's covered in dirt and sweat. He looks up and sees Naruto and Zunia sitting at the table.

"Naruto?" said Menma.

"Oh hi Menma" said Naruto. Menma looks over at Zunia and scans the apartment. The entire place was spotless.

"Naruto, you cleaned?"

"She cleaned."

"It was nothing" said Zunia. Menma says nothing and proceeds to his room closing the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" asked Zunia.

"Not sure" said Naruto. Naruto looks at the time. "Ah, it should be ready now. He takes off the lid and proceeds to eat. As Naruto eats, Zunia looks at him with concern.

"Say, Naruto" said Zunia.

Naruto looks at her while stuffing his face.

"Do people target you a lot? I mean that Mariko girl, she tried to kill you."

Naruto starts muttering with food in his mouth.

"What?"

Naruto then swallows the food. "I said kind of" said Naruto. "I've received death threats before all from what Menma does."

"So this wasn't the first."

"Well her attacking out of the blue like that is a first but usually, Menma's with me during most of these…encounters."

"And I take it it doesn't end well."

"Not for them." Naruto continues to eat.

"One more question. Has Menma ever killed anyone?"

Naruto suddenly stops. He places the cup down staring down at the table.

"Sorry, too personal, I get it."

"No" said Naruto in a somber tone. "He's never killed anyone."

"Oh,"

"But he…did get blamed for someone's death."

"…what? Who?"

Naruto turns away. "Sorry, can't talk about it." Naruto continues to eat. Zunia sees the depressed look he's giving.

"I see." Zunia looks over at the cracked door of Menma's room. She turns back to Naruto. "Let's forget about our plans for tonight. I'm going home."

"Huh?"

"Let's hope we both pass tomorrow." Zunia smiles brightly at Naruto. She walks over to the door putting her shoes on. She slowly opens the door looking back at Naruto for a brief moment before leaving. Naruto stares at the door in confusion while Menma's eyes glared intensely from the crack in the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The following morning comes. Zunia and Yokubo are waiting in the middle of a large field. Menma is nowhere to be found.

"Surprised Menma's not here" said Zunia.

"Probably over slept" said Yokubo. Zunia looks as someone approaches. As they get closer, she sees its Menma.

"There you are" said Zunia. "Where have you…." Zunia suddenly stops as she sees Menma's hands covered in blood.

"You have an accident or something?" asked Yokubo. Menma stares at the blood on his hands.

"No, just handling some business before coming. Menma walks past them sitting on a small stump. Zunia looks at Menma with a somber and sad look.

Meanwhile, Naruto and his team arrive in their spot. Naruto's looking quite tired as he approaches. Sakura looks just as tired with Sasuke not showing any emotions. The three of them don't say a word and just stay quiet. Hours pass and their sensei isn't there. The sun is high in the sky shining brightly. Suddenly Niseo comes walking through the forest covered in leaves and branches. He approaches the group.

"Morning guys" said Niseo.

"You're late" said Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh, well I got kind of lost you know, can't really see." The three of them look at him annoyed. "Ah well, you're not interested in the small things like that."

"Can you hurry up? We don't have all day."

"Right, right" said Niseo. He places a clock down. "This is set for noon." Niseo takes out a mask. The mask is completely white with two red markings on the side and the leaf symbol on the forehead. He puts the mask on his face.

"Um, what's with the Mask sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Well, its part of your test" said Niseo

"Huh?" said Naruto.

Sasuke scans the mask getting a shocked look. "That's an ANBU mask" said Sasuke.

"Very good Sasuke" said Niseo.

"Anbu?" said Naruto. "What's Anbu?"

"Elite ninja, specializing in covert missions" said Sasuke. "They execute their goals without fail or hesitation."

"You're giving me too much credit" said Niseo. "I'm a former ANBU and figured I'd break out this mask for this."

Naruto crosses his arms in tilts his head to the side. "Um…I don't get it" said Naruto.

"Don't worry about it too much Naruto. Now no more talking while I explain the goal." Niseo takes a deep breath. "In order to pass and become full-fledged Genin, your goal is to take my mask off and hold on to it until noon. If you can't, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to the stumps over there while I eat my lunch and of course fail the test. A little lesson in how harsh the world can be.

Naruto starts to freak out a little while Sakura and Sasuke gets annoyed looks.

"Wait," said Sakura. "You only have one mask. Does that mean only one of us passes?"

Niseo laughs. "Well, that's a possibility; though none of you could pass meaning you all fail which is another possibility. It just depends on you." There's an awkward silence. "You can use any weapon including shuriken and kunai. If you aren't prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the mask."

"But those weapons are too dangerous sensei" said Sakura.

Naruto places his hands behind his head. "Relax Sakura, this guy can't even see. This test will be easy." said Naruto.

"Keep thinking like that and you'll be humiliated the most." said Niseo. "Then again, you do have the lowest scores so what does that say about you, loser." Naruto grunts in anger. "When I say start you can begin." Naruto takes out a kunai getting ready to charge Niseo. He's suddenly stopped as Niseo appears behind him holding a kunai to Naruto's neck.

"Really eager to fail aren't we?" said Niseo. And Sakura back away with shocked looks. "This is good; you came at me with the intent to kill." Niseo lets go of Naruto. "Now get ready" Everyone takes their positions. "Start" they jump away.

* * *

Menma's team is still waiting for Kakashi to come. Menma lies down on the ground staring up at the sky. "What a pain" he said. "It's been hours and yet nothing, not even a single hint that he's coming."

"Maybe he got lost" said Zunia.

"For five hours?"

"…um maybe he…um…."

"Maybe he just gave up" said Yokubo. "Decided not to be bothered and just blew us off."

"It's funny how little you think of me" said Kakashi as he approaches.

"You're late" said Menma.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

"Black cat?" said Zunia.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" said Menma.

Kakashi looks at Menma seeing the blood on his hands. "…right. Let's get started." Kakashi places a clock down on a small post. "It's set for noon." He takes out two small bells tied to a string. "The task is simple, all you have to do is take these bells from me and you pass."

"You only have two. Did you forget one?" asked Zunia.

"No, I didn't"

"So only two of us can pass huh? Seems kind of pointless to have three men to a squad if only two of us can pass" said Yokubo.

"It's interesting you say that" said Kakashi.

 _Why do I get the feeling that that was some kind of hint?_ Thought Zunia.

"You're allowed to use weapons including kunai and shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't get the bells" said Kakashi.

"Understandable" said Menma. He gets into a ready position. Yokubo does the same. Zunia looks at the two of them for a moment and does the same.

 _These kids, they seem focused_ thought Kakashi.

"When I say start you can begin" said Kakashi. "Ready, and, start!" The three of them scatter leaving Kakashi alone.

* * *

"Ninja must be able to conceal their movements and hide effectively" said Niseo. Sasuke and Sakura hide in nearby trees and bushes watching Niseo carefully. "Good, you got that part down, at least most of you." Naruto stands before Niseo. Niseo gives a confused sigh.

"You and me right now fair and square" said Naruto.

Niseo sighs in disappointment. "I'll let you in on a little secret Naruto, this method of fighting won't help you win."

"You're wrong; I'm going to crush you." Naruto charges at Niseo. Niseo then suddenly disappear in front of him. Naruto stops in confusion. He's suddenly tapped on the shoulder from behind. Naruto turns and sees what appears to be a younger Niseo right behind him. Wearing the same Jonin clothes and mask. Naruto jumps back away from him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" said Niseo sounding like a little kid.

"What happened to you?" said Naruto.

"I thought this would make things easier for you, fighting on a more level playing field making things…easier for you. You are just brats after all."

Annoyed Naruto charges at him he goes for a punch. Niseo blocks it. He then goes for a spinning kick. Niseo duck under. "You're mine!" yelled Naruto going in for another punch. But Niseo get behind him.

"Your moves are too sporadic and open, very easy to counter." He does a tiger hand sign. "Leaf Village secret finger Jutsu" he shoves his fingers in Naruto's ass. "Thousand years of death" Naruto shoots up high in the air landing in the water. "No form, no structure, no strategy, so sloppy." Suddenly, two shuriken shoot from the water towards Niseo. He catches both of them with his fingers. "And a lack of foresight, pathetic."

* * *

Meanwhile with Kakashi, he's looking around the area. Menma's team is nowhere to be found. "Very effective, they've hidden well" said Kakashi. Suddenly, Menma approaches Kakashi. He looks at him in confusion.

"Okay sensei, let's start"

"You know, I probably should have predicted this, you do tend to be more…direct."

"You have no idea." Menma does some hand signs. 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu'

"What, genin can't you fire style, takes up too much chakra, there's no way."

Menma shoots out a large fireball from his mouth. It head in Kakashi's direction.

 _That fireball jutsu, it's different than a normal one_ thought Kakashi. Kakashi ducks inside the ground.

'Earth Style: Crushing Quake' the ground starts to cave in where Kakashi was what's left is kakashi's mangled body twisted in the ground. Menma walks up to the hole to see.

"That was…too easy" said Menma. He remains on guard. Kakashi's body suddenly disappears leaving behind a destroyed log in its place.

"Pretty good strategy" said Kakashi walking out from behind a nearby tree. "Force me into a situation where I get caught in an earth style jutsu. It's quite clever.

 _It would have if it was planned out_ thought Menma. He looks in the direction of Yokubo.

Yokubo was staring at Menma from inside a nearby bush. "Sorry Menma" said Yokubo. "But I can't afford to lose here. I'll be getting those bells, not you."

Zunia looks on observing the two of them. She appears to be planning something.

"If memory serves, you can't use earth style" said Kakashi. "So was it Zunia or Yokubo that did that jutsu?" Menma smirks. He does a series of hand signs.

'Fire Style: Blinding Flare Jutsu' Menma shoots a very bright flame from his mouth. The light is so bright that it's hard to see. The light soon fades and Menma's nowhere to be seen.

 _A jutsu to blind the opponents,_ thought Kakashi. _Menma is defiantly quite the strategic person._ A huge log suddenly comes crashing through the trees as it comes straight at Kakashi. It hit Kakashi directly sending him flying through the trees. Menma was the one that threw that log as he slowly walks in the open.

"What do you think Kurama?" said Menma in his head.

"I know him quite well" said Kurama. "He's not even trying right now."

"Figured as much"

Kakashi jumps high in the air landing in front of Menma. "You're defiantly strong, I'll give you that much. But pure strength won't be enough to—"

'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu' A clone of Menma sends a large fireball comes at Kakashi from the left. Kakashi barely sees it coming. He does some hand signs. 'Water style: Blocking Wave' a large wave of water comes from the nearby river and comes in between Kakashi and the fireball blocking the attack. Steam erupts from the two jutsu making contact covering the area.

 _I didn't even notice when he made the shadow clone._ Thought Kakashi. _This might actually be a challenge_.

Suddenly a large amount of kunai comes at Kakashi. He takes out his kunai and blocks them. From Kakashi's left comes Menma going in to strike him. Kakashi puts his arm up to block the punch. Menma smirks as he just phases through Kakashi.

"Clone jutsu" said Kakashi. He feels a sharp pain on his right side as he just got hit by a kunai. He back away real fast escaping the mist landing a few feet away from it. He pulls the kunai out his side.

"Well he's persistent." said Kakashi.

Suddenly the earth caves in on Kakashi.

"I have you now!" said Yokubo. The ground swallows Kakashi up.

"No!" said Menma as he rushes towards Kakashi to grab the bell. Kakashi chuckles and does a hand sign. 'Lightning Style: Piercing Bolt" a large lightning bolt comes from the sky striking down at the ground in a flash disorienting both Menma and Yokubo. Kakashi escapes the earth trap hiding in the trees nearby.

"Dammit, stop getting in the way" yelled Menma.

"I'm not, I'm taking advantage of an opening that's all" said Yokubo.

"No, you're trying to steal my bell."

"Your bell?"

The two continue to argue. Kakashi shakes his head with disappointment.

"Something's not right. There's got to be more to this test than just getting the bell. With our current skill set, there's no way we can beat him one on one" said Zunia. She thinks back to what Kakashi said with Yokubo mentioned the team. "Why would only two of us pass? Two bells, three ninja, one of us fail..."

"It's important to have comrades to rely on. You can't just rely on your own talents Kana" said a voice in Zunia's head.

"Right brother, I have to rely on other. Others…." Zunia then gets wide eyed as if she realized something. "What if the point of the test is...?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Naruto comes crawling out from the water. He's breathing heavily and coughing.

"You might want to step it up" said Niseo. "You won't win unless you take my mask."

"I know, I know, you told us already" said Naruto. "You just caught me off guard, that's all."

"If you say so." Niseo turns as if he was thinking. "Maybe this is too much as well. You guys are pretty weak." Naruto grunts loudly. "How about this," Niseo lifts his right arm. "I'll only defend myself with just my right arm. Yeah, that's fair right?"

"Don't mock me!"

"It's not mocking; I'm simply adjusting my strategy to make the best possible outcome. If I only use my right arm, you can easily take the mask." He turns to his left arm. "And to make sure I honor that rule," Chakra starts to emit from his right hand. Niseo stretches his left arm out. With one single motion, he severs his left arm completely. Everyone looks at him in shock.

"HEY, ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU JUST CUT OFF YOUR OWN ARM!?" yelled Naruto.

"This guy must be insane" said Sasuke to himself.

"Why did we get stuck with a sensei like this?" said Sakura to herself.

"Like I said" said Niseo. "I want to make sure I make this a fair test. I am a Jonin, my skills are quite high. I already can't see plus I regressed to the age of a child limiting my chakra and skills. Now with a missing arm, things should be fair for you."

Sasuke starts grunting. "What's his ploy, does he seriously think that handicapping himself is fair?" Sasuke's grip tightens. "He'll regret underestimating me."

"I'm not going to lose" said Naruto. He slowly stands up "Weaking yourself all you want, I'm going to smash that stupid mask off your face. I'll pass this test no matter what!" At that moment, clones of Naruto come out of the water.

"Ha ha" said one of Naruto's clones. "You're overconfident sensei, that's why you weren't ready for a shadow clone attack, my best jutsu."

"Best jutsu huh?" said Niseo. Niseo does a handsign with his right hand. "You won't be able to beat me with this jutsu, Naruto. Suddenly, a clone takes Niseo from behind.

"Wasn't expecting that were you?" said the Naruto clone. The other clones grab Niseo's feet. The real Naruto jumps up high in the air.

"That mask is mine" said Naruto. He goes in for a punch. Niseo slips through Naruto's grip ducking under the punch. Naruto ends up punching the clone that was holding Niseo from behind causing him to disappear. Niseo then strikes backhands the clones on his right foot causing them to disappear. He delivers a strong roundhouse kick to the clones on his left foot causing them to disappear. He then places his hand on the ground standing on it. He delivers a devastating kick to naruto and his last clone as the clone disappears and Naruto's sent flying into a tree. He gets the wind knocked out of him from the impact falling to the ground. Niseo then stands up walking towards Naruto.

"Quite naïve Naruto" said Niseo. "Your overconfidence is your biggest detriment. You underestimate your opponents and they can ultimately get the drop on you with ease." Naruto looks up and charges at Niseo. His foot then gets caught in a rope as he dangles from the branch of the tree. "And your temper gets the best of you as well. You get easily frustrated when things don't go your way and act on impulse. Easiest way to get manipulated." Naruto grunts as he struggles to try to get free. "A ninja must be calm and see things through. He must be able to figure out ways to take down and opponent and not get taken down himself.

"I…get…it" said Naruto as he continues to struggle.

"No, you don't get it. You think you get it but you constantly keep making the same mistakes. You're like a child, always trying to one up people stronger then you without any plan or opportunity. You really should consider this."

 _Now's my chance_ though Sasuke. He takes out a bunch of shuriken and throws them at Niseo. They hit Niseo directly. _Got him_

"You thought" said Niseo who suddenly turns into a piece of wood. Sasuke starts moving quickly through the trees.

 _Substitution jutsu_ thought Sasuke. _I fell right into his trap and now he knows where I'm hiding. Got to move fast._

Sakura quickly runs after Sasuke. _Sasuke_ thought Sakura. _Don't tell me Niseo-sensei found you, No, he won't get him._ Sakura suddenly loses her footing tumbling out the bushes into the open.

"Ow" said Sakura.

"Lost your footing?" said Niseo who appears right behind Sakura. Sakura screams in shock. Niseo does a hand sign as leaves flow all around her and Niseo. Niseo disappears and Sakura is left alone.

"Huh" said Sakura. "What just happened?"

"Sakura" said Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke" Sakura turns around seeing a dying Sasuke covered in blood and kunai.

"Help Sakura" Sakura starts to freak out letting out a huge scream before passing out on the ground.

"Didn't even have to lift a finger against her, such a shame, she should learn to see though these things."

Sasuke comes out in the open looking around. He then hears Sakura's scream.

"That was Sakura's voice" said Sasuke. "What happened?"

"Genjutsu" said Niseo. "She studied it in class but couldn't see it coming though I doubt such tactics would work on you, right Sasuke?" Niseo comes from behind a tree.

"Of course not" said Sasuke. "I'm different from them."

"Of course, but none of that is really matters if you don't get the mask right Sasuke?" Sasuke slowly turns around facing Niseo. "If you want, I could make this more fair by removing a leg."

"You shouldn't underestimate me."

"Very well, let's see what you got"

The two face each other with Sasuke staring intensely at Niseo.

* * *

A large explosion erupts from the field. Kakashi emerges from the explosion covered in dirt.

Menma comes running through the smoke. He does some hand signs. 'Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu' Menma shoots a large fireball from his mouth. It travels towards Kakashi. Kakashi jumps over the large fireball. As soon as he jumps, kunai starts flying towards him. Kakashi manages to dodge them. And lands on the ground. The ground under him then starts to give way caving in on itself. Kakashi flips away just before it does. Menma is starting to breath hard. Kakashi notices this.

"Ah, so that's your weakness" said Kakashi. "You tend to over exert yourself when performing jutsu. It's tires you out fairly quickly."

"No, I'm fine" said Menma.

"You won't be able to hold out much longer" said Kurama.

"We still got 10 minutes" said Menma. "I've just got to last till then." Menma then drops to his knee.

"Menma's reached his limit" said Zunia. "Guess I should get ready to move now.

"Just a bit more" said Yokubo. Kakashi runs towards Menma.

'Earth style: Rock Wave" Yokubo slams his and on the ground causing the ground to shoot up in front of him. It formed what appeared to be a large wave made of rock. This wave traveled towards Kakashi. Kakashi does some hand signs. 'Lighting Style' Piercing Current' Lightning forms in both of Kakashi's hands. It shots out towards the wave creating a hole in the rock that Kakashi passes through. The wave continues towards Menma as he's directly it by it being crushed under the rock. Kakashi glances back as he sees the Menma was knocked unconscious from the jutsu. 'Fire Style: Fire Spear jutsu' Fire emits from Yokubo's hands. They form two spears. Yokubo throws the fire spears towards Kakashi.

 _Those spears, it would be problematic if I get hit by that_ though Kakashi. _But if I dodge, Menma will get hit. I've got to—_

'Water Style: Wild Water Wave' Zunia appears from the trees shooting water from her mouth canceling out the fire spears.

"Zunia, what are you doing?" said Yokubo. "I could have gotten him."

"Can't you see that Menma's right behind him?" said Zunia. "If he dodge it, you would have hit him."

"So, Menma can dodge it"

"He got knocked out by your Earth Jutsu."

"Huh?" Yokubo looks behind and sees the unconscious Menma. "Wow, I thought he was more durable than that."

"Seriously Yokubo, this is supposed to be a teamwork test, you can't just knock our teammate unconscious like that."

"Teamwork?" said Yokubo. "Only two of us will pass right, so the two strongest will pass this test. Isn't it obvious that that's why there's only two bells?"

Zunia places her hand on her face. "You idiot, that's the point, to trick us into going against ourselves when in reality we need to work together. If all three of us are holding the bell when we take it we pass, don't you see that?"

"What, Kakashi never said that."

 _This girl figured it out_ thought Kakashi. _She must have suspected that after hearing my explanation. Clearly she's the smart one._

"Remember what you said earlier, 'So only two of us can pass huh? Seems kind of pointless to have three men to a squad if only two of us can pass' I think that's the point. He said that to purposely mislead us. A ninja must see through deception after all."

Menma suddenly starts to wake up. "Ow" said Menma. He glares at Yokubo. "You tried to kill me!" Menma's eyes turn red as his pupils become slit. He releases a large amount of Chakra making the air quite dense. Zunia steps in front of him.

"Menma, don't. You already have blood on your hands. Don't make an enemy of a teammate."

"Move or I'll take you down as well."

The chakra intensifies.

 _Not good_ thought Kakashi. _I got to stop him._

Zunia grabs Menma by the collar and stares directly into his eyes. The chakra dissipates as the environment goes back to normal. Zunia pushes Menma away. Menma stares at his hand

"Kurama?" said Menma. "Kurama!" he glares at Zunia. "What did you do?

"Cut you off temporarily. I can't have you messing up this test cause of your temper tantrum. Naruto's been through enough of that." Menma clenches his fist. "Now listen, this is a test for our teamwork. We need to work together to get the bells. If not, we all fail got it?"

Menma glares at Zunia intensely though without access to the nine tails he just stands there.

"Now you two, we don't have much time before noon. Let's settle down and work together to get this bell or we fail and go back to the academy. GOT IT!?" Zunia glares at the two of them. Menma reluctantly nods his head.

"Fine" said Yokubo.

The three of them take a ready stance.

 _Well they got the lesson I'll be it in a more aggressive way at least_ thought Kakashi. The clock suddenly rings. It's Noon. Menma, Yokubo and Zunia all look on in shock then disappointment.

"I guess this means we failed" said Zunia.

"Looks that way" said Kakashi.

* * *

Back with Sasuke and Niseo they stare each other down. Sasuke stares him down Niseo's arm twitches and Sasukes throws shuriken. Niseo dodges with ease Sasuke then cuts a rope sending a bunch of kunai and shuriken at Niseo. He dodges out the way as Sasuke appear behind him. He does a spinning back heel kick which Niseo catches. He then throws a punch that Niseo blocks with his forearm. Sasuke then tries to kick with his other leg that Nieso blocks with his elbow and finally with his free hand reaches for the mask but Niseo dodges backwards avoiding Sasuke though Sasuke was able to at least touch the mask. Sasuke lands grunting in frustration.

"Not bad kid" said Niseo. "Couple years and you might pose a challenge.

Sasuke grunts as he does a fury of hand signs. 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu' He sends a large fireball from his mouth towards Niseo. Niseo looks at it and smiles. He braces himself taking the attack head on. When the fire dissipates, Niseo stands before Sasuke completely fine. Sasuke is shocked.

"What?" said Sasuke. "How?"

"You have much to learn Sasuke." He rushes Sasuke and stops gently placing his hand on his chest. "Hah" a large surge of Chakra is released from Niseo's palm causing Sasuke to fly backward crashing into a tree trunk. He's knocked unconscious. Niseo looks on at Sasuke than back at Sakura who's still unconscious then back at Naruto still hanging from the tree.

"Got to say, this was quite the experience." The clock rings. It's Noon. "Test over. And from the way things are, YOU ALL FAIL."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Back in the village everything is looking calm. Gekido is walking out of the hospital when another Jonin dressed the same with short brown hair approaches him. Gekido is looking quite distraught. The Jonin places his hand on Gekido's shoulder.

"How's Ikki doing?" asked the Jonin.

"Better" said Gekido. The two of them begin to walk away from the hospital into town. "I hate him"

"Who?"

"Menma, the bastard really injured him and yet the Third let him off the hook…again! No disciplinary actions on our part are to be taken."

"Yeah, but he must have a reason for that. He knows what he's doing."

"He's becoming senile."

The Jonin gives a concerned look. "Don't say that about Lord Third."

"But it's true. Why else would he not properly punish Menma?

"You know why, with him having the nine tails sealed inside him he—"

"But I'm telling you Eito, he's really pushing it" said Gekido.

"I know, I know, but you have to trust Lord Third, Menma's discipline is to be handled by him and him alone. Anyway we try could trigger the nine tails' release." said the Jonin.

"That doesn't make it right. I mean throwing my student out the window like that and crippling him."

"He's not crippled. The doctors say he'll recover to full health."

"They just told me a month and he might recover to full, MIGHT."

"The point is that he'll recover. That's a good thing."

Gekido looks away. "That doesn't excuse Menma, that damn fox." Eito gives a more concerned look.

"Look" said Eito. "The more you think about it, the more you'll stress yourself out. There's nothing we can do about it now so just drop it."

Gekido takes a deep breath. "I suppose you're right." Gekido takes a deeper breath. "Anyway, how did your new genin team? Did you do the little test? Did they pass?"

"Actually, they never showed up."

Gekido looks at him confused. "…what?"

"They probably overslept. I did tell them the crack of dawn after all. Might be a little early then what they are used to."

"That's just lazy of them. They need to be diligent, on time, ready to start the mission."

Eito gives a sly look. "Like Kakashi?"

Gekido pauses for a moment. He sighs. "Good point, that guy's never on time. He was even late for the Orientation never even getting the chance to pick up his students after we left."

Eito chuckles lightly. "Anyway, I figured I'd stop by their house after lunch to see them."

"That sounds irritating."

"It is. But that's necessary. Although…."

"What?"

Well, I'm not the only one who's students never showed. "Huh?"

"Before running into you I spoke with some of the other Jonin waiting on their students and they never showed up either. They all were missing."

"Wait a minute…are you telling me all the students skipped out on their Genin test?

"No, Asuma and Kurenai both had their students show up and they passed. Though as far as I know, they're the only ones."

"What about Kakashi?"

"Don't know, he's probably still in the middle of testing his students."

Gekido looks at the ground. "Something's not right. One or two I can understand but all but three teams showed up?"

"Well when you put it like that it does sound off putting."

The two continue to walk going past the entrance to a local park. Gekido suddenly stops as he gets a strange whiff of something. He looks into the park getting and eerie feeling.

"Gekido?" said Eito stopping to look back at his friend.

Gekido looks back at Eito. "You smell that?"

Eito takes a big sniff. The smell rushes to his nose. He gives a concerned look. "Blood"

The two share the concerned look and rush into the park. They soon find a blood trail on the grass. It's small barely noticeable.

"This looks recent" said Eito. He places his hand in the blood rubbing his fingers together. He brings his hand close to his face. "A 5 maybe 6 hours ago at most"

"Dammit" said Gekido. He rushes forward following the blood.

"Hey wait, let me contact the others." Gekido in a rush doesn't stop. He continues to follow the blood trail as he finally sees where it's coming from. It appears that there are multiple bodies scattered throughout the area. All of them are dead corpses of various kids. He looks on in horror his whole body shaking.

"What the hell is this?" said Gekido.

Eito catches up. "I just sent word for more Jonin to—" Eito suddenly stops upon seeing the many corpses on the ground. "What?" Eito slowly approaches the bodies. "Kids, all of them are kids. Who would do such a thing?"

"A monster" said Gekido in an aggressive voice. Eito starts to inspect the bodies. Upon getting a closer look he comes to a disturbing realization.

"These kids" said Eito. "They're all kids from the graduating class this year. All three of my students are here. And there's Rokin's students and Mili's."

"All dead!" Gekido clenches his fist. "Menma! He's gone too far way too far this time. The third has to punish him for sure."

Eito looks around counting the bodies. "17 bodies" he said. "That leaves 12 students unaccounted for."

"It's got to be Menma. There's no other way it wasn't" Gekido says this confidently.

"But killing, that's not his thing"

Gekido turns to Eito. "He's killed before."

Eito gives him a stern look. "Gekido, there's no proof of that. Besides the Third Hokage said that—"

"Look around you Eito" said Gekido. He points to all the corpses. "Academy students fresh from graduation all dead at our feet; and this happens the same year Menma graduates. This…this is not a coincidence."

Eito looks down at the ground. "Yeah but for you to say that about Menma. He's a trouble maker that's for sure but for him to result to murder and the gruesomeness of this it's—"

"It makes sense for it to be him" said Gekido. "Think about it, 12 students unaccounted for, only four teams pass while the rest are sent back to the academy. With only twelve students left alive, that leaves them as the only ones to become Genin." Gekido looks around as his rage builds more and more. "It's obvious Menma did this to increase his chance of passing the Genin test."

"Gekido, put your issues of Menma aside for a moment. Thinks about all the times he's snapped at people. Think about what he did during test time. Menma would always fail on purpose when Naruto didn't pass. It's not in his nature. Menma's a lot of things but even he wouldn't resort to—" The two of them suddenly hear a cough. They both rush to the source. One of the students have gained consciousness. It appears to be Mariko however, she is badly beaten with bruises all over her body.

"She's still alive" said Gekido.

"S-sensei" said Mariko in a weak voice. "M-M-Menma…hurt…."

"Menma? Menma did this to you?"

"Men…ma…." She passes out.

Gekido holds her tightly as his eyes burn with rage.

Jonin soon arrive at the scene along with the Third Hokage and Iruka. They see the carnage before them.

"How horible" said Iruka.

"Iruka" said the Third, "Get some more men here now!"

"Yes, sir"

"That goes for all of you!"

"Sir" said the Jonin

The Jonin all scatter.

"Gekido" said Eito.

Gekido turns to them holding Mariko in his arms.

"She's alive" said Gekido.

"Leave it to us" said a voice behind them. Two medical ninja come from behind with a stretcher. They take Mariko from Gekido and place her gently on it. "Quickly, we need to get her to the hospital." They ninja gently pick her up and rush out the area. The third looks around at the devastation."

"What could have done all of this?" asked the third

"Menma" said Gekido. "Who else could it be?"

The third pauses deep in thought. "That's not his style"

"Lord Third, there's no way you can excuse this. Menma just murdered the graduating class of this year. He needs to be punished and it must be severely." Gekido continues to stare at the third. He thinks for a moment and blows smoke out his mouth.

"We do not have sufficient enough evidence that point to Menma being the culprit. Punishing him without getting the whole truth would be problematic."

"What?"

"We'll have Menma brought in by Kakashi upon him finishing his Genin test. After which we'll question him thoroughly with Inochi Yamanaka."

"No! Mariko herself admitted Menma is responsible. He needs to be brought in now! You can't give him any excuse for this!"

"And if she's wrong? Are you willing to punish an innocent kid?"

"Menma's is nowhere near innocent. That demon fox is…." The third glares at Gekido who stops himself from saying anything further. "What I mean is that Menma is responsible and guilty. His behavior is evidence enough with how he picks fights with everyone and beats up his fellow classmates. You have to punish him."

"Gekido, look at the bodies. They are all cut with blades. Menma beats up the kids with his fists never using any weapons even if the other kids do. Can you safely say that someone is trying to frame him like last time?"

"Sir, you never found the culprit for that incident and Menma was the only one who was present when that girl died. He's responsible."

The third turns away. "Menma is to be brought to me after his test. That's my final answer." The third walks away. Gekido's fists start to bleed from clenching them too hard.

"Gekido" said Eito. "Let the third handle this. He will do what's right.

Gekido turns rushing past him heading out the park. "Menma will pay for this" he said. "He will pay!"


End file.
